y todo comenzó en San Valentín
by xxlizzie
Summary: Sirius no traga a la novia de Remus.Intuye que esconde algo, pero nadie parece escucharle y menos aún Sara Cannigan, esa chica que le trae de cabeza, y que comenzó a ser una constante en su vida desde el 14 de febrero.¿Inicio de un amor o de una maldición
1. ¿Black y Cannigan?

**Holassss**

** Estoy aquí con una historia paralela a otra que está en proceso creativo (traicionaste mi alma). En principio esto iba a ser el epílogo final de la historia Remus & Anne visto desde otra perspectiva, pero... como he visto que se me alargaba demasiado, se me ha ocurrido ponerlo a parte. Se trata de una serie de viñetas sobre Sirius Black y Sara Cannigan, y las cosas que les sucedieron antes y después de las dos guerras mágicas. Los hechos también se relacionan entre si con el otro fic...**

**El formato de las viñetas es fácil (me aconsejaron a ponerlo así para que no resultará muy pesado). Aparece al principio la fecha (el año en cuestión) y el momento que se desarrollará posteriormente. No será muy largo (tres o cuatro capítulos) y espero que guste.  
**

---------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1978 Una semana antes del baile de San Valentín**

-¡SIRIUS BLACK!

En la sala común el aludido dio un respingo al oír aquél grito proveniente de los dormitorios femeninos antes de sonreír con malicia a sus amigos que se encontraban allí presentes observándole con curiosidad.

-¿Qué le hiciste esta vez, Canuto?

-James, no hice nada...

-¿su ropa?

-No, Remus

-¿sus libros?

-negativo, Peter

-¿el agua de la ducha?

-Lily ¡qué ideas tienes!

James, Remus y Peter se quedaron mirando al merodeador con una ceja levantada, mientras la protagonista de aquél grito bajaba furiosa las escaleras en busca de alguien a quién matar, y ya sabía quién sería su único objetivo.

-esta vez te mato, Sirius Orión Black

-vaya vaya, me gusta tu nuevo look, Cannigan...- murmuró él divertido mientras silbaba de forma seductora- luces maravillosa

-espera que te atrape...

-no estoy huyendo, Cannigan

-¡Me la vas a pagar¡Me has estropeado mi pelo a una semana del baile¡Ningún chico querrá invitarme a salir!

-tú me estropeaste todas las citas de esta semana, querida mía- susurró burlón- te la devolví

-¡pero yo no estropee tu estúpido pelo!- exclamó sacando su varita de forma inesperada...

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso...?

Lentamente cualquier persona que se encontrase cerca de ambos huracanes comenzaron a marcharse de forma discreta mientras que Sara Cannigan reflexionaba sobre la mejor manera de vengarse de aquél arrogante y presuntuoso mequetrefe.

-Sara, amiga¿qué piensas hacer?

-no sé yo si devolverle el golpe y dejarle calvo, o hacer que le crezca pelo por todo el cuerpo en los sitios más asquerosos del cuerpo, o quizá un hechizo para que no pueda volver a caminar en una semana... al menos no de forma normal...

-¡eres una sádica!

-chicos...- murmuró Remus intentando poner paz- armando estos alborotos no lograréis nada...

-¡él empezó!

-¡Ella empezó!

Ambos jóvenes gritaron a la vez con fuerza mientras que sus amigos empezaron a reírse con fuerza.

-Sara cielo, anda baja la varita...

-no Lily, esta me la paga...

-¿por qué estás tan enfadada, Cannigan? Si es por no tener pareja, Sirius tampoco ha logrado a nadie...

-¡Cornamenta! No le des esa información a la sádica- se quejó el chico con ansias- ni le va ni le viene y además¡ha sido por su culpa¡Puso mi nombre por los suelos!

-Tú estropeaste mi cita con Jack y ahora has logrado que no pueda ir a verle para pedirle una nueva oportunidad...

-ese idiota no sabría ni siquiera sacarte a bailar, linda

-¿y acaso tú si, Black?

-¡Chicos!- exclamó Lily- queremos volver a sentarnos

-¡Apoyo a mi chica!

-James...

Sirius les miró con mala cara mientras observaba como la fierecita bajaba la varita con fuerza y dejaba de apuntarle con ella.

-tengo una idea...- murmuró Remus mirando a los ojos a cada uno- Canuto, tú vas a ir solo, y no me contradigas, y tú Sara, tampoco tienes pareja para el baile... ¿por qué no vaís juntos?

-¡te volviste loco!

-vamos vamos, no es tan mala idea...- le apoyó James- es una muy buena solución...

-ambos estáis rematadamente locos... tú Cornamenta estás obsesionado por tu pelirroja, y tú Lunático por tu misteriosa Sirena¿se puede saber por qué yo, Sirius Black tendría que ir con... eso al baile?

-¿y por qué yo tendría que acompañar a este zoquete por llamarle de alguna manera, a un baile que se supone ha de ser para pasar una cita romántica?

-porque de esa manera ambos podéis fastidiar al otro...

En los ojos de Sara y de Sirius comenzaron a brillar una lucecita maliciosa a pensar que su posible acompañante la fuera a pasar mal, y enseguida les encantó la idea.

-puede que no sea tan malo ir con... pelo mal recortado...- susurró él dignamente

-en el fondo ir con Black no es tan deprimiente... así por lo menos podré asegurarme varias horitas de sueño en su compañía...

-¿Insinúas que soy aburrido, Cannigan?

-no, más bien afirmo que...

Remus y Peter se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a llevar a cabo la llamada operación retirada mientras que James y Lily se despedían alegando que debían realizar sus deberes de Premios Anuales, queriendo librarse de golpe del ya repetitivo espectáculo que cada día llevaban a cabo sus dos tercos amigos.

--------------

-----------------

-------------------------

----------------------------

-------------------------------

-------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------

**1978. Noche de San Valentín**

Sirius se divertía mirando las caderas y las curvas de cuanta chica se cruzase por su camino. La misión fastidiar a Cannigan todo lo que pudiese estaba dando sus frutos, pues él se había negado categóricamente a sacarla a bailar. Llevaban toda la noche observando como los demás se divertían, y a pesar de que él mismo tampoco había salido a la pista de baile, se lo pasaba bomba mirando las exquisiteces que maravillado contemplaba cada segundo.

-James parece que se va a comer a Lily...- comentó ella observando a la pareja en el centro de la pista

-están enamorados

-¿desde cuándo Black cree en el amor?

-yo no creo en él, es un timo... mírame a mí, nunca me he enamorado y nunca lo haré... ¿cómo enamorarme de una sola chica, cuando hay cientos al alcance de mis manos?

-con esa filosofía te quedarás solo para siempre...

-según dice el refrán, mejor solo que mal acompañado...

-no puedes ser decente ni en el día de hoy...

-contigo, no Cannigan

Sara le fulminó con la mirada mientras observaba como Remus salía del Gran Comedor hacia los exteriores solo y con aspecto cansado. Sintió un poco de lástima por él al no haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la chica que se escondía bajo el seudónimo de Sirena.

-¿qué piensas?

-¿te aburres tanto que necesitas hablar conmigo, Black?

-¿ahora quién es la que estropea este supuesto día de amor y romanticismo?- murmuró él mirándola diabólica

-pensaba en Remus...

-mmm ¿ahora te gusta mi amigo?

-te aseguro que estaría feliz si me hubiera fijado en él en ese sentido, pero no... pensaba en Sirena y en él...

-esa chica no sabe lo que se pierde... Remus es un gran chico, tarde o temprano encontrará a su chica ideal

-¿no decías que no creías en el amor?

-No creo en enamorarme yo, pero estoy absolutamente convencido que mi amigo encontrará la felicidad... no puede ser de otra manera tratando de él.

-Quién te ha visto y quién te ve... defendiendo a Lupin de forma tan amistosa... ¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Sirius Black?

-yo me porto bien con mis amigos...- aseguró él mirándola con mala cara

-si crees que me ofendo por un comentario así, es que no me conoces...

Sirius fue a abrir la boca para soltarle algún improperio pero la cerró enseguida al ver a una chica saliendo rápidamente del salón.

-¿qué miras?

-¿hacia dónde se fue Remus?

-a las fueras del castillo¿por qué...?

-maldita sea...- masculló dando un brinco en la silla

-Black¿a dónde vas?

-Tompson acaba de salir sola en la misma dirección...

-¿Anne Tompson?

-la misma

-¿y qué crees que ella querrá hacer en el caso de que se encuentre solo a Remus?

-eso es algo que voy a impedir...

Sara suspiró mientras seguía a pasos forzados a su compañero de Gryffindor. No había visto el punto peligroso de la situación en ningún momento, pero dado que intentar razonar con un asno como Black era algo impensable, le siguió guardando sus opiniones para sí misma.

-¡Auch!- gimió ella al chocarse contra él instantes después de que saliera del castillo- ¿se puede saber qué pasa...?

-No me lo puedo creer...- gruñó Sirius apretando los puños

-¿el que no...?

Su pregunta se vio cortada cuando al mirar hacia el lago encontrase a dos figuras besándose... enseguida las reconoció y comprendió la parálisis de Black... ¡Eran Tompson y Remus!

-esto requiere medidas desesperadas...

-¿De qué hablas...?

-Junta merodeadora... intervendremos esta misma noche... ¡Seguro que esta Tompson había planeado este encuentro de esta noche con Snivellus¡Es su forma de actuar!

-¿Y si en verdad ambos se gustan¿No lo has pensado?

-Métete en tus asuntos Cannigan, y apártate...

-¡Eres un idiota Black¡Anda y ve a hacer tu ridícula junta de bobos!

La chica se marchó furiosa mientras que bajo la luz de las estrellas dos personas se acariciaban y besaban con dulzura sin importarles quién o qué pudiese verlos en ese momento.

---------

----------

-----------------

------------------------

------------------------------

-------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------

**1978. Cumpleaños de Sirius**

Entró corriendo en la sala de los menesteres esperando haber llegado a tiempo. Era la primera vez que se retrasaba en una de las noches de luna llena, y ese hecho no le gustaba para nada... años atrás James, Peter y él habían prometido que nunca habría nada más importante para ellos que estar junto a Remus en esa noche al mes, y ahora por culpa de esta... entrometida llegaba unos minutos tarde.

-¡Al fin apareces, Canuto!

-Cannigan...- gruñó a modo de explicación

-¿cuándo piensas enterrar el hacha de guerra?- preguntó James sonriente- todos sabemos que le gustas a esa chica, y a ti también te gusta...

-¡A mí esa pesada no me gusta! Puede que me atraiga un poquito... muy poquito... casi nada, pero más, no.

-no vas a cambiar¿verdad?- murmuró Peter mirándole fijamente

-¡Ni loco! pero hay que decir que ese esperpento de chica me ha estado persiguiendo por todo el castillo

-¿qué le has hecho esta vez?

-¡De verdad que hoy soy inocente! No le hice nada...

-Sirius...

-¡es verdad! Admito que sí pasó algo, pero no fue hoy, fue hace unos meses, lo que pasa que esta chica es muy rencorosa...

-¿qué le hiciste?

-le di mi regalo de cumpleaños, y se alteró un poquito la chica... ¡pero fue hace meses!

James abrió mucho los ojos mientras que Peter miraba a ambos alternativamente sin entender ni jota de lo que sucedía.

-¡Canuto¡Hoy era tu cumpleaños!

-Sí, y no te acordaste, hermano

-yo...

-todo el día arriba y abajo con tu Lily, y tu Peter, metido en no sé donde... ¡dejándome solito!- susurró en broma haciendo mimitos como si fuera un perrito abandonado

-Sirius, no sé que decirte...

-creeme James, que si haces como Cannigan, prefiero pasar desapercibido... ¡vaya loca¡Quería hechizarme para lanzarme al calamar gigante!

-eso hubiera sido gracioso...

-¡Que te lo hagan a ti Colagusano y verás como me río yo!

-perdona, pero era divertido de imaginar

El aludido suspiró deseando encontrar de una vez por todas el punto flaco de Cannigan para poder neutralizarla de una vez... ¡Le estaba volviendo loco con sus continuas discusiones!

-me voy adelantando para ver qué tal va Remus...- propuso Peter

-Sirius ahora que estamos solos, yo...

-no hagas problema, Cornamenta... te entiendo... perseguiste demasiado tiempo a Lily como para dejarla ahora

-sí es cierto, pero no por eso quiero darte de lado a ti, eres mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano y yo...

-¡Chitón! Ahora mismo quiero que hablemos de otra cosa

-dime

-Tompson

James suspiró sonoramente ante este comentario intuyendo hacia donde se encaminaría la conversación. No es que le hiciera mucha gracia la chica, sinceramente podía ver en ella algo extraño, pero entre Lily con sus discursos de "hay que mirar el interior de las personas y no fijarse en su aspecto, o en este caso las amistades que ella tenga", y entre Remus con su "me gustaría que aprendierais a conocerla, Anne es maravillosa y aunque no lo creáis se preocupa por vosotros", no podía estar tranquilo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la manía de Sirius de decir todo lo contrario.

-esa chica va a destrozar a Remus, te lo digo yo, James y tenemos que hacer algo.

-Canuto, estoy contigo. Creeme, Tompson no es santo de mi devoción... y menos después de como apoya a Snape aún cuándo se mete con mi Lily y cosas así, pero también es cierto que es la novia de Remus, y que ahora nos trata mejor... no nos agrede si nosotros no atacamos a Snivellus...

-¡Lily te está absorviendo el cerebro, hermano! No podemos confiar en esa chica... ¡y no lo digo porqué sea amiga de Snape, aunque sea razón de peso! Anne Tompson no es trigo limpio, te lo dice un mago que ha convivido años con magos oscuros...

-¿crees que ella...?

-sé que maneja Artes Oscuras- confesó con voz queda- no me preguntes cómo, pero estoy seguro. Snivellus se ha encargado de enseñarle todos sus trucos sucios... y una persona que usa magia negra, no puede ser buena Cornamenta

-quizás debamos darle una oportunidad... al menos por el bien de Remus

-¡James! Yo sólo me preocupo por nuestro amigo... él se ha encaprichado con ella, pero le hará daño. Lo sé...

-dejemos que el tiempo decida... ¿qué puede pasarnos si esperamos un poco¡Nadie puede con los merodeadores, Sirius!

-no sé, Cornamenta... esperar más creo que sea jugar con fuego

Intentó convencerle cambiando las palabras e intentando sonar persuasivo, pero ante el grito que oyó de Cannigan pasando por delante de la puerta de los Menesteres, decidió quedarse calladito... ¡Ni loco quería ver lo que esa chica le tenía preparado! Además, antes que nada estaba Remusín, y debían ir con él enseguida.

-----

----------

----------------

----------------------

----------------------------

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

**1978.Tres meses después de salir de Hogwarts**

Sirius salió del apartamento que compartía con Remus y con Peter dispuesto a cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su amigo meses atrás en la estación de King Cross. En verdad no le hacía mucha gracia tener que llegar a eso, pues seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento acerca de Tompson. Aún creía que ella no le iba a beneficiar para nada a Remus, pero tenía que intentarlo...

Suspiró con fuerza al llamar a la puerta de la vivienda de ella. Había escogido el momento exacto en el que podía pillarla sola, pues si quería intentar llevarse bien con ella, antes ambos tenían que mantener una larga conversación... Vio frustrar sus planes al contemplar delante suya a la fastidiosa de Sara Cannigan. Esa chica le confundía y enfurecía por partes iguales... fuera a donde fuera se la encontraba, parecía que lo hiciese aposta para fastidiarle, y ya se estaba empezando a cansar...

-¿Qué haces aquí, Cannigan?

-vine a hablar con Anne...

-¿ahora la tuteas?- preguntó él enojado

-¿algún día dejarás de ser tan arrogante, Black? Te juro que hay días que no te soporto...

-no vine a discutir contigo, por muy fascinante que eso sea... ¿Está Tompson dentro?

-durmiendo la siesta, está enferma...

-¿enferma?

Sirius frunció el ceño al oírla... Lunático no le había dicho que su novia se encontrase mal¿por qué se lo habría ocultado? Y sobre todo¿por qué no se encontraba con ella en aquellos momentos?

-Remus no sabe nada

-¿ahora lees mi mente, Cannigan?

-Mira si has venido a discutir, mejor vete. No tengo ánimos para seguir peleándote...- admitió un poco triste entrando en la casa de nuevo

Esta reacción tan pasiva le sorprendió, pues era la primera vez que Cannigan cedía ante una pelea verbal. No le gustó empezar a sentir abatimiento ante tal situación... En realidad disfrutaba mucho de sus continuas discusiones y gritos... nadie podría negar que aquello fuera divertido.

-¿qué te pasa, Sara?

-¿tienes fiebre¡Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre!- exclamó ella abriendo mucho los ojos

-por hoy voy a hacer una excepción... además, si voy a ser capaz de darle una oportunidad a Tompson¿por qué no a ti?

-estoy preocupada por Anne, y en cierta forma por mí

-déjate de misterios, cuéntame qué sucede...

-dame tu palabra de merodeador de que no dirás a nadie nada de lo que te vaya a contar

-Sara...

-quiero tu palabra, Black

La miró a los ojos dudando, pues estaba convencido de que tendría que ser algo importante como para que ella tomase esa decisión. No pudo más que asentir y que dar su palabra para mantener en secreto lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo allí...

-Al llegar esta mañana me encontré a Anne tirada en el suelo, llena de moratones y hechizos con heridas abiertas...

-¿qué?

-eran restos de artes oscuras, Sirius...- susurró tuteándole por primera vez

-¡Sabía que ella practicaba la magia negra!- exclamó él a grito

-no tienes por qué gritarlo así

-¿no ves que yo tenía razón¡Tompson está metida en algo oscuro! Tenemos que contárselo a Remus

-¡no!

-Cannigan, esto es importante, y es algo de lo que no podemos guardar silencio... ¡debemos contarlo!

-No puedo decir que Anne sea mi amiga, pero Remus sí lo es, y tú has dado tu palabra, no puedes saltártela

-pero...

-si quieres que algún día vuelva a confiar en ti para contarte algo, más te vale que te quedes calladito

-¿y quién te dice que yo quiera que tú me cuentes algo en el futuro, queridita?- la provocó adrede

Instantes después Sara Cannigan comenzó a ser la de siempre gritándole y espetándole cosas cada vez más subidas de tonos. Sirius no pudo más que sentirse complacido al ver que volvía a actuar con normalidad... No le gustaba para nada ver a esa chica con la guardia baja, le gustaba más con su carácter agresivo... aunque por supuesto, nunca lo llegaría a admitir ante nadie.

Suspiró dándose cuenta de que estaba atado de pies y manos. Aunque desease ir hasta su amigo y contarle lo que había descubierto sobre Tompson, no podía hacerlo... saber que ella tenía marcas en su cuerpo de restos de artes oscuras no era concluyente y él lo sabía... por eso iba a actuar con calma. Se acercaría a ella y la vigilaría... intentaría ver su lado bueno, ese que hacía que Remus la amase con toda su alma y que lograba una lealtad extraña en Cannigan a la hora de guardar uno de sus secretos, aunque no prometía nada... Jamás confiaría en Anne Tompson al cien por cien, y no se detendría hasta averiguar cómo era ella en realidad...

Aquella sí que era una promesa de un merodeador, y no pensaba fallar

--------

-------------

----------------

----------------------

----------------------------

----------------------------------

----------------------------------------

**1979. San Valentín**

La mansión de los Potter se encontraba en aquellos momentos llena de gente disfrutando de la celebración. Sirius estaba acostumbrado a las fiestas llenas de invitados, pues su familia era dada a ese tipo de espectáculos de la alta sociedad... por suerte hacía años que no tenía que acudir a ninguna tras haber renunciado a su familia, y no podía ser más feliz.

-bonita fiesta

Sirius giró su vista y le sonrió a su mejor amigo con calidez. Era el día de San Valentín y James y Lily habían decidido celebrar su fiesta de compromiso esa misma noche. En pocas semanas se casarían y los dos estaban emocionados. Sirius no podía más que estar feliz por ellos, no había pareja más especial que ellos que merecieran estar juntos para siempre.

-¿por qué no bailas con nadie?- le preguntó su amigo mirándole fijamente- en menos de una hora he visto cómo cinco chicas te entraban... y tú las has rechazado a todas

-supongo que no es mi noche...

-Canuto estás empezando a preocuparme... llevas meses sin estar con ninguna chica, y no es propio de ti. Estás dedicando tu vida a trabajar y a algún asunto que mantienes en secreto que ocupa todo tu tiempo

-sinceramente no puedo perder tiempo con ningún ligue ahora, Cornamenta, al menos no hasta que termine lo que estoy haciendo

-¿y eso es...?

Se pensó durante un minuto si contarle sus averiguaciones a su mejor amigo o no. Sabía que con la ayuda de James todo podría ser más fácil, pero si lo hacía debería contar lo que le había confesado Cannigan, y no podía traicionarla a ella. ¡Aún no se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo por ella! Quizás James sí tenía razón y necesitaba salir urgentemente con alguna chica... giró su vista a lo largo del salón en busca de alguna, y se quedó paralizado con lo que vio.

-¿Canuto que...?

-Estoy viendo dos visiones que no me gustan nada- contestó secamente

-¿y qué...?

En el centro de la pista de baile se encontraba Sara Cannigan bailando muy juntita con ese idiota de Huffelpuff¿Jack se llamaba¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo él allí¿Desde cuándo ambos habían vuelto a verse, y cómo era que él no se había enterado?

-¿Tompson ha salido junto a Mcnair de aquí?

Ese era el otro asunto que le había dejado en el sitio sin poder reaccionar aún. Un mes antes, Dumbledore les había llamado a su despacho en Hogwarts para informarles de un grupo que estaba volviendo a formar para enfrentarse a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos. Todos los de su antigua pandilla del colegio habían aceptado entrar a formar parte de ese movimiento... incluso Tompson, para su desgracia.

-¿Mcnair no es uno de los chicos que se han unido a Voldemort según el informe que nos dio Moody el otro día?- preguntó James inquieto

-tú lo has dicho

-es sobre ella¿verdad? Me refiero al asunto que estás tratando tú solo... investigas a Tompson¿cierto?

-lo hago por Remus, no quiero que le haga daño...

-¿en qué te basas para desconfiar de su persona?

-te lo dije hace casi un año, cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts... sé que realiza artes oscuras...

-¿tienes pruebas?

-circunstanciales...- admitió de mala gana- pero terminaré encontrándolas, tenlo por seguro

-Canuto yo...

-después seguimos hablando de esto. Ahora ve tú con tu prometida que yo iré con... cierta personita entrometida

Sin esperar más tiempo caminó con soltura hacia donde estaban bailando dos ciertas personas, y sin pensar en las consecuencias, apartó de un pequeño empujón a Jack, y tomando la mano de Cannigan la sacó de la mansión sin oír las protestas y los gritos que ella le lanzaba.

-¿se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo, Black?

-quiero hablar contigo

-¿y para eso me tienes que sacar casi a rastras de la mansión de tu amigo?- se quejó ella- ¡has fastidiado mi cita con Jack... otra vez!

-¿no sabes hablar de nada más que no sea ese idiota¡Por tu culpa llevo todo un año sin salir con ninguna chica¡Y todo empezó desde que fuimos juntos a San Valentín¿Te importaría explicarme eso, Cannigan?

Sara se quedó paralizada al oírle pronunciar aquellas palabras. ¿Sirius Black había permanecido célibe durante todo un año?

-mientes... en todas la reuniones y en tus propias clases siempre estás rodeado de chicas...

-no he salido con ninguna... ya casi ni recuerdo cómo sabe un beso...- susurró con voz de niño triste

-te burlas de mí

-y todo esto es tu culpa...- gruñó agarrándola por los hombros- si tú no hubieras empezado a impedir mi citas en Hogwarts, yo no hubiera ido contigo al baile de San Valentín, si yo no hubiera ido contigo, habría seguido saliendo con un montón de chicas, y ahora no estaría tan frustrado y solo¿y sabes por qué Cannigan¡por qué me lo paso mejor discutiendo contigo y haciéndote rabiar que aprovechando mi precioso tiempo lo hagos con cualquier chica superficial que sólo sabe hablar del tiempo y de su pelo!

-pero eso no...

-así que si por tu culpa yo no puedo estar con ninguna chica, tú vas a estar conmigo

-no eres mi dueño, Black

Él no esperó ni un segundo más. Se inclinó ante ella y la besó con fuerza. Al probar sus labios se sintió en paz al fin, y no le importó para nada el hecho de que cualquiera pudiera estar observándoles... Sara en un principio quiso resistirse a él, pero terminó dejándose llevar y correspondiendo a ese beso con todas sus ganas... tuvo que reconocer que habían sido demasiados meses conteniéndose como para seguir haciéndolo.

-si llego a saber que nuestro primer beso iba a ser así, lo hubiera hecho antes...- murmuró Sirius con voz ronca

-no ha estado mal

-te vendrás a vivir conmigo...

-¿disculpa?

-tú solita empezaste esta maldición hace un año, Cannigan, así que hasta que nos deshagamos de ella, no te separarás de mí...

-sigues siendo tan arrogante como siempre, nunca vas a cambiar¿verdad?

-todos me repetís siempre lo mismo...- musitó él contrariado- ¿qué tengo de malo?

-podría empezar a enumerar yo unas cuantas cositas que te dejarían en el sitio, Black

Sirius sonrió complacido antes de darle otro beso en los labios. Tenía que reconocer que James tenía razón. Lo que a él le hacía falta era estar con una chica... y ahora tenía a Cannigan. Vivir con ella era precipitado, pero si quería que la maldición terminase, no le quedaba otra opción... aunque no sabía por qué, pero intuía que para bien o para mal, aquello tan extraño que los unía no iba a desaparecer nunca. ¿Significaba eso que él también había caído ante las redes del amor?

Tal posibilidad era escalofriante...

------

------------

---------------

--------------------

------------------------

----------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

* * *

**Aquí se termina por hoy...**

**Lo iré subiendo acorde con la otra para que no hayan sorpresitas, jeje.**

**Por curiosidad¿cuál va gustando más?**

**Tengo un medio "final" claro, aunque si queréis darme opiniones para decirme cómo os gustaría que terminasen las dos historias, yo encantada de seguir vuestros consejos. En cuatro días volveré con algo de esta, o de la otra pues ya habré sido libre del tormento de la boda que se avecina en mi casa.**

**gracias a quién me haya leído y un abrazo**

**  
**


	2. Sangre de los Black

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío, sino de J.K Rowling**

**Para no aburrir solo contestar a mi único review:**

**Zory: Hola wapa... antes que nada decirte que sí saciaste mi curiosidad la semana pasada. Me ayudaste a continuar un poco de cada una de las historias, y te lo agradezco. Gracias por seguir leyendome, y si, actualizaré tan pronto tenga escritos los capítulos. Esta segunda parte te la dedico a ti, jeje. Espero que te guste también. Un abrazo!**

* * *

**II. Sangre de los Black**

**1979. Cercano al mes de junio**

Aquella mañana Sara se levantó la primera, salió de la cama que como todas las noches compartía con Sirius, y se dirigió a la ducha para refrescarse. No era capaz de enfrentarse a Sirius aún, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para reflexionar todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas.

Cuatro meses hacía que vivía con él. Al principio creía que aquello era una locura que por nada del mundo iba a salir bien, pero ahora estaba convencida de que se hubiera arrepentido toda su vida si no lo hubiera hecho. Le había costado bastante tiempo, pero por fin admitía que quería al engreído y egocéntrico de Black... bueno, ella misma tenía que reconocer que Sirius estaba madurando, al menos un poco. Y este era el gran problema al que se enfrentaba ahora. ¿Cómo decirle a Sirius Black que estaba embarazada?

-buenos días...

La chica se giró bruscamente al oír la voz soñolienta del chico. Obligó a su corazón a calmarse mientras procuraba darse prisa para terminar de ducharse cuanto antes. Necesitaba salir de la casa y estar un rato sola, y sabía que aquél día era el indicado. Remus se casaba en un par de horas, y ella era una de las damas de honor junto con Lily.

-¿no es un poco pronto para que estés despierta, Cannigan?

-me aburría contigo en la cama- bromeó intentando aparentar normalidad en una de sus típicas discusiones mañaneras.

-me hieres en el alma...- susurró él ya medio despierto mientras la abrazaba- ¿por qué no te acuestas de nuevo un rato conmigo?

-tengo que ir a buscar a Lily para empezar a preparar a la novia...

Palabras mágicas.

Sirius se tensó al recordar que ese día uno de sus más queridos amigos iba a cometer el mayor error de su vida casándose con esa bruja. Llevaba semanas intentando encontrar las malditas pruebas que demostrasen que Tompson mantenía contacto directo con los mortífagos - ¿Cómo no si su gran amigo era Severus Snape?-, pero nada, no había logrado nada. ¡Y ahora Lunático quería casarse con ella!

Aún no se podía creer como el día de san valentín, al regresar a la mansión para seguir disfrutando de la celebración del compromiso de los futuros señores Potter, Remus dio el anuncio de que en pocos meses él también contraería matrimonio con Anne Tompson... Había intentado por todos los medios hacerle ver el error que estaba a punto de cometer, pero nada había funcionado.

-me visto y me voy...- murmuró Sara despertándole de sus pensamientos

-¿a qué viene tanta prisa, Cannigan? Tenemos tiempo de sobra para...

-después Black- cortó ella huyendo de sus brazos- después

Sirius la observó extrañado. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos, ella nunca le había rehuido. Era extraño que se mantuviera tan alejada de él de la noche a la mañana, y sin una razón lógica¿acaso había hecho algo mal? Suspiró hondo sintiéndose un idiota... como había sabido en un principio, la maldición del 14 de Febrero seguía vigente en él... y lo peor de todo es que ahora comprendía y aceptaba los sentimientos que albergaba por aquella chica... ¡Dios, la quería! y eso viniendo de Sirius Black era decir demasiado.

Se decidió por concentrarse primero en Lunático. Aún tenía tiempo para intentar convencerle de que se echase para atrás en ese asunto de la boda... tenía que ir a verle y hacerle entrar en razón antes de que todo fuese demasiado tarde. Por eso se vistió en tiempo record, y fue a despedirse de su chica antes de partir hacia el apartamento de su amigo.

-Cannigan voy saliendo ya para...

Se quedó con la palabra en la boca al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando solo, pues ella ya no estaba allí. Esto le aseguró que algo le sucedía, y parecía algo bastante serio. _Después_, se auto convenció de ello, no podía ser algo tan grave como para no poder solucionarlo con tiempo y calma.

-Remus Lupin ahora me vas a escuchar, lo quieras o no...

♣♣♣♣♣♣

Horas después Sirius estaba convencido que intentar hacer entrar en razón a Lunático era misión imposible. Le había encontrado en su dormitorio preparándose para la boda, con la compañía de James y de Peter. Le alegraba ver cómo los cuatro permanecían juntos, y por la amistad que les unía tenía que hacer entrar en razón al lobito...

-Remus, tenemos que hablar...

-Hoy no Sirius, te lo pido...- murmuró este sabiendo de antemano la conversación que se avecinaba.

-Colagusano y yo vamos a dar una vuelta- murmuró James cogiendo a Peter por el brazo- así podéis hablar

-pero yo...

Peter cerró su boca al ver la mirada que Canuto le lanzaba, y sin más se encaminó a la salida muy seguido de James, quién le advirtió a su mejor amigo que no hiciera ni dijera ninguna tontería, o al menos que lo intentase.

-Lunático, no puedes casarte con esa chica

_Amigo mío, no pretendo herirte_

_Pero tengo que decirte la verdad_

_Amigo mío, a veces nos equivocamos_

_Pues somos seres humanos al final._

_Llevas escrito un nombre en la mirada_

_De una mujer sin corazón_

_Que te prometerá la luna_

_Para vivir una aventura donde no hay amor_

Esas palabras hicieron estallar al hombre lobo que se enfrentó a él defendiendo con uñas y dientes su decisión. Sirius lo intentó todo para que le escuchase, pero nada funcionaba. Lo único que estaba logrando era que su amigo se enfadase con él acusándole de no haber intentado si quiera comprender a Anne.

-No me puedo creer que hayas venido el día de mi boda para decirme esto...

-Remus, compréndeme, Tompson no es para ti, ella...

-va a ser mi esposa, Sirius, y te pido que no sigas insistiendo

-no lo entiendes

-¡eres tú quién no lo entiende!- exclamó él- la amo, he aceptado todas las cosas que has hecho en su contra y no te he dicho nada

-¿cosas que hice en su contra?

-sé que tú hablaste con Dumbledore para que Anne no formase parte activa en la Orden del Fénix

-¿lo sabías?

-Canuto, siempre he sabido que nunca has confiado en ella, creía que con el tiempo verías la verdad, pero estás obsesionado

-¡Sólo intento salvarte! No puedes estar tan ciego, no tú... se supone que de los merodeadores eres el que siempre tiene los pies en el suelo... ¡abre los ojos y escúchame¡Llevo semanas investigándola, y sé que tiene trato con mortífagos¡Recuerda que ella misma se considera la "hermanita" de Snivellus! Nadie te dice a ti que Tompson no pretenda hacernos nada infiltrada en nuestras propias narices... ¡Por Merlín, si hasta practica Artes Oscuras!

_Escúchame, no pierdas más el tiempo_

_Juega con tus sentimientos_

_Y al final vas a perder_

_Escúchame, soy tu amigo como siempre_

_Y sé muy bien lo que pretende_

_Amigo mío, ya no eres el de antes_

_Pues noto más distante tu amistad_

_Amigo mío, te pido me perdones_

_Pero tengo mis razones para hablar..._

Instantes después sin que se lo esperase, Remus fue hasta él y le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas con enojo, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-No vuelvas a decir eso de ella- susurró respirando entrecortadamente- confío en Anne, y será mi esposa. Sí, fue amiga de Severus porque él la cuidó cuando sus padres murieron, pero eso no significa nada...

-estás ciego

-¡y tú estás demasiado obsesionado! No puedes aceptar una equivocación... Canuto eres mi amigo, uno de mis mejores amigos- susurró casi a gritos- y no quiero perder tu amistad. Me apoyaste cuando nadie más lo hizo, no me hagas elegir entre mi mujer y tú...

Sirius le miró a los ojos y vio que había perdido la batalla. No había nada que pudiera hacer para que entrase en razón. Pero aún así no se iba a dar por vencido... seguiría investigando, no podía dejar en la estacada a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Poco podía imaginarse él que aquella decisión fuera la que iniciase la grieta en su amistad, que haría que la desconfianza creciese entre ellos dos, hasta el punto de acusarse el uno al otro de traición.

♣♣♣♣♣♣

Cansada y con calambres por todo el cuerpo, Sara regresó a su casa casi de madrugada. Había querido quedarse en el banquete posterior a la boda hasta muy tarde para así no tener que pasar mucho tiempo con Sirius. Sabía que cuando llegase a casa tendría que contarle que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, y estaba segura que su reacción no le iba a gustar lo más mínimo.

Lily se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba, y durante toda la noche había estado cerca de ella, intentando animarla. Era evidente por la expresión en la cara del marido de su amiga que algo había sucedido entre los merodeadores pues parecían tratarse con demasiada cortesía... poca habitual entre ellos.

-te estaba esperando

Dio un respingo al ver al causante de sus dudas de pie en el salón observándola con una mirada extraña. Se quedó inmóvil cuando sin esperárselo él fue hasta ella y la besó hasta dejarla sin respiración. Se derritió entre sus brazos y todo su miedo se le quitó de encima de un plumazo.

-menudo recibimiento, Black

-echaba de menos tu cuerpo y tus besos...- susurró mirándola fijamente a los ojos- no vuelvas a negarme nada tuyo

-¿vuelves a tu arrogancia habitual?

Sirius no contestó atrapado en sus pensamientos y en las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. No movió ni un músculo, aún incapaz de reaccionar con coherencia. Y no era para menos... ¿Cuántas veces uno se enteraba de que iba a ser padre mediante una carta del mismo San Mungo?

-creo que las bodas no te sientan bien... ¿no serás alérgico?

-lo era

-estás demasiado misterioso...

-Sara Cannigan...- susurró con voz ronca y sin pensarlo añadió con rapidez- cásate conmigo

-¿qué?

-nos casaremos, y cuánto antes mejor futura señora Black

-te volviste completamente loco

¡Le estaba pidiendo matrimonio! Sara sintió que le temblaban las piernas... ¡Sirius Black quería casarse con ella! Aquello era irreal... nunca, en los meses que llevaban juntos él había dado señales de sentir por ella algo más que deseo... se llevaban bien, y era obvio que se complementaban, pero... ¿casarse? y sobre todo¿Black quién lo propusiese?

-¿No me dirás que ahora es a ti quién le asusta el matrimonio, Cannigan?

-no, yo solo...

-¿sabes qué? No importa porque tú te vas a casar conmigo, y no hay otra opción posible

No estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar sin que antes Sara le diera el famoso sí quiero.

Sara abrió mucho los ojos al comprender lo que allí estaba ocurriendo al observar cómo los ojos de Sirius se iluminaban al contemplar su vientre...

-¡lo sabes!- le acusó empezando a enfadarse

-sí, y eso no importa

-¡estás loco!

-Cannigan no empieces a alterarte, y escúchame primero

-¡eres un idiota!- gritó incapaz de pararse a escuchar cualquier explicación que él quisiese dar

-¿Dónde vas?

La chica furiosa se dirigió a su cuarto y con tu toque de su varita empacó todas sus cosas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando Sirius llegó se quedó confuso al ver todo aquello

-¿se puede saber que...?

-¡Eres el ser humano más insoportable del universo!

-¿acaso has perdido la razón?

-¡Cómo te has atrevido a pedirme matrimonio por obligación!- espetó roja de ira- ¡Esta es la gota que colma el vaso!

-Sara...

-¡Ni una palabra! Estoy embarazada sí, y tarde o temprano te lo iba a contar, pero ¿quién te crees tú que eres Black, para juzgar que tu "obligación" es que nos casemos¡Ni siquiera has pedido mi opinión¡Me lo estás exigiendo!

-¡eres mi mujer! Al menos en el amplio significado de esa palabra y lo sabes... ¡claro que te casarás conmigo! Eres la madre de mi hijo... por dios¡esta discusión es inútil!

-no, aquí el inútil eres tú

Furiosa hizo desaparecer su equipaje y se encaminó hacia la puerta con el corazón destrozado. Jamás se casaría con él solo por ser una carga... ¡Ella le quería! Jamás condenaría a Black a un matrimonio sin amor, nunca se lo perdonaría con el paso de los años, y tampoco podría verle encadenado a ella de por vida... ¡claro que no!

-Adiós Black, no me busques... esto se termina aquí y ahora

-------

---------

--------------

--------------------

----------------------------

----------------------------------

---------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

**1979. Unos pocos meses después**

Se acercó a abrir la puerta al oír el timbre, aunque en realidad no le apetecía nada ver a nadie. Aún no se podía creer que Sara hubiese desaparecido de su vida así sin más... No pensaba buscarla como un loco pues él no había hecho nada malo... ¡incluso había estado dispuesto a comprometerse con ella¿Y cómo había reaccionado? Gritando como una loca y marchándose de su casa... ¡por supuesto que no iría detrás suya como si fuera un perro!

Se sintió inquieto al abrir la puerta y al encontrase allí delante suya a sus tres amigos. Las últimas semanas sólo se habían visto en las reuniones de la Orden. La verdad era que no le apetecía mucho estar con nadie más, al menos hasta que no supiera qué hacer con su vida.

-¡abre paso para los merodeadores!- murmuró James sonriente

-chicos creo que...

-no nos moveremos de aquí...- afirmó Remus mirándole fijamente

-tendrás que pasar la tarde con nosotros- añadió Peter

Sirius suspiró dándose cuenta que de aquella no se iba a librar... reconocía que si él hubiera estado en su posición, habría hecho lo mismo.

-mi casa es la vuestra, pasad, no os cortéis

-necesitas un buen afeitado...

-y cambiarte de ropa... Canuto, apestas

Sonrió ante esos comentarios. Últimamente se había descuidado un poco... no tenía mente para nada que no fuera pensar en su hijo no nacido. Pidió a los chicos que le esperasen unos minutos mientras se preparaba... a fin de cuentas nadie se había muerto. No había sucedido nada grave.

-¡este es mi querido perrito!- murmuró James alegre viéndole arreglado como Merlín mandaba

-Cornamenta tú estás muy feliz... demasiado para mi gusto

-es la vida del casado. Favorece a cualquiera...

-apoyo la moción...- admitió Remus- no hay nada mejor

-chicos, el tema del matrimonio ahora mismo no me animará

Los tres le miraron frunciendo el ceño lo que significaba que Sara no se había puesto en contacto con ellos. Eso le preocupó... ¿A dónde se habría ido sola y embarazada?

-Sara está embarazada- anunció mirándose los pies

-¡vas a tener un hijo!- exclamó James lanzándose encima de su amigo- ¡es algo maravilloso!

-enhorabuena, Sirius- le felicitó Remus seguido de Peter

-¡tenemos que celebrarlo!- añadió Cornamenta muy contento

Sirius sonrió ante el cariño que sus amigos le profesaban, pero segundos después su expresión se ensombreció. Acababa de ocurrírsele una posibilidad que le estaba corroyendo las entrañas lentamente... ¿y si Sara había reaccionado así porque no quería tenerle a él como padre del niño¿Y si le consideraba un futuro mal padre y por eso le había abandonado?

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó Remus notando la palidez en su rostro

-no lo sé

-¿no deseas al niño?

-¿tú también me consideras mal padre, Remus?- inquirió frustrado

-no he dicho eso, Canuto

-¿qué ha pasado en realidad?

-Sara me abandonó después de que le propusiese matrimonio

James y Peter le miraron como si acabase de decir la cosa más asombrosa del universo, mientras que Remus suspiró intuyendo en su mayoría lo que allí sucedía.

-Sirius¿le dijiste a Sara los motivos por los que querías casarte con ella?- preguntó él con suavidad

-no... no hacía falta

-¿lo hiciste sólo por el bebé?

-¿perdona?

-¿tenías planeado pedirle matrimonio si no hubieses sabido que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo?

James abrió mucho la boca al comprender el razonamiento que minutos antes Lunático había llevado a cabo, mientras que Peter seguía igual de confuso que antes. Sirius miraba a su amigo en silencio intentando recordar lo que había pasado el día de su boda.

-yo... llegué a casa y descubrí esa nota del hospital donde se confirmaba el embarazo y supe que debía casarme con ella

-¿debías?

-bueno... no lo planeé precisamente. No estaba dentro de mis planes de futuro contraer matrimonio con nadie y mucho menos después de que...- se detuvo y miró a Remus un poco cohibido

-de que yo me casara- terminó él simplemente

-bueno, sí...

-¿le dijiste que te casabas por obligación?- preguntó James rápidamente intentando detener una posible pelea entre ambos amigos.

-¡no! mirad soy sincero si os digo que si no hubiera sabido que la había dejado embarazada, tal vez nunca la hubiera propuesto matrimonio, pero aún así cuando se lo propuse, me sentí bien con la idea... me gustó

-ya veo lo que ha pasado

-ilumíname, Lunático

-Sara probablemente pensó que te estaba obligando a contraer un matrimonio no deseado, y no quería que el niño fuese el único motivo. No es algo precisamente romántico, Canuto

-¿romántico? Pero si a Cannigan no le gustan esas cosas...

-¡es una chica!- exclamó James enérgicamente- a cualquier chica le gusta de vez en cuando que uno tenga romanticismos con ellas... ¡y más si pides su mano!

Sirius suspiró sabiendo que se había equivocado. Quiso darse de golpes contra un mueble al no haber pensado en esa posibilidad antes... se levantó de golpe sabiendo cuál era el paso que ahora tenía que dar.

-¿a dónde vas?

-a buscarla

-¿tú?- repitió James anonadado

-¿quién si no?

-Sirius Black detrás de una chica...- comentó Peter burlón- ¡qué milagro!

-Peter...

-es una novedad- sonrió Remus- tienes que admitirlo

Rompió a reír sin poderlo evitar. Sus amigos siempre estaban ahí apoyándole, aunque él no se hubiera portado muy bien que dijéramos días antes.

-Remus, con respecto a la última vez que nos vimos, yo...

-ve a por tu chica anda, y dale el mejor regalo de Navidad del mundo

-gracias chicos...

-¡para qué están los merodeadores si no!

---------

---------------

-------------------

----------------------------

**1979. El día de Navidad...**

Sara paseaba nerviosa por su apartamento. Sabía que tenía que marcharse cuanto antes de ese lugar, pero aún no podía pensar con claridad. La visita que había recibido en la mañana la había dejado anonadada y aún no era capaz de reaccionar con naturalidad. ¿Cuántas veces la visitaba a una un mortífago y no era para matarla?

Dio un gran bote cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió de golpe. Rápidamente quiso tomar su varita para protegerse por si resultaba que el mortífago la había mentido y sí iba por ella, pero enseguida la dejó caer al suelo al ver delante suya a Sirius Black... ¡Había ido a buscarla!

-Sara...- susurró él con voz ronca mirándola a los ojos con intensidad

_Te daré lo que tú buscas_

_Si es que a ti lo que te gusta_

_Es que yo le venda sueños a tu corazón_

_Me darás lo que yo busco _

_Y entre la alegría y el susto _

_Me dirás que tengo la razón_

-¿Qué haces aquí, Black?- preguntó con voz temblorosa

-he venido a por ti

_Te daré noches enteras_

_Encontrando la manera_

_De sacar de tus ojos mi próxima canción_

_Me darás la primavera _

_De tu amor y tus caderas_

_En las sombras de una habitación_

-no entiendo nada, tú...

-hace un par de meses te hice una propuesta de matrimonio...- susurró Sirius junto a ella- y tú huiste de mí sin darme tiempo a reaccionar...

-no creo que...

-admito que las palabras nunca se me han dado bien. Con las chicas me han funcionado más los actos...- admitió mientras le daba un beso cálido en los labios al mismo tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a acariciar su piel y su pelo

_Seremos par de gatos que van por la oscuridad_

_Que no quiebran ni un plato pero enseñan la ciudad_

_Dando de que hablar_

_Dando ejemplo de cómo se debe amar..._

-esto, no...

-quiero que seas mi esposa por quién eres, Sara, no por el bebé...

-¿qué?

-te dije que te ibas a casar conmigo, y lo vas a hacer... porque quiero que pases el resto de tu vida junto a mí... en mi cama, pero sobre todo a mi lado- gruñó mientras la cogía en brazos y la tumbaba después en su cama.

_Poco a poco se me caen los besos en tu piel_

_Mientras que mis manos quieren, conocerte bien_

_Y en tu pecho un temblor delata tu intención_

_De caer en la tentación_

-¿no piensas negarte a casarte conmigo esta vez, verdad Cannigan?- susurró él con voz ronca una vez que ambos estuvieron desnudos

-sigo diciéndote que estás loco...

-tengo que estarlo para haberme fijado en ti...

-así que has venido sólo porque deseabas tener a alguien en tu cama...- bromeó ella feliz mientras le acariciaba lentamente el cabello

-¡Me conoces demasiado bien, Cannigan¿Qué le voy a hacer...? Me encanta vivir esta clase de aventuras contigo...

_Te daré entre otras cosas _

_Aventuras peligrosas_

_En las que te arriesgues a vivir siendo feliz_

_Me darás entre otras cosas _

_Aventuras deliciosas_

_En las que me arriesgare a morir_

-Dímelo Sara...

-Sirius...

-antes de que te haga mía, dime que te casarás conmigo. He venido a por ti, y no sólo por el bebé, sino por ti.-repitió con sinceridad- No suelo mentirte

-¿te has olvidado de las excusas que le ponías a los chicos cuando se acercaban a mí...¡Eran puras mentiras, Black!

-Bueno, esas mentiras piadosas me están permitidas si quería tenerte sola para mí... pero este no es el momento para recordar esas vanalidades... respóndeme...

-el todopoderoso Black está temblando ahora entre mis brazos... ¡increíble!

-¡es tu culpa bruja!- gruñó divertido mientras la besaba con fuerza- ¿tu respuesta...?

-Sí, acepto casarme contigo... pero con una condición

-¿crees que ahora es el momento para pedirme condiciones?

-solo una...- ronroneó

-te escucho

-¿qué sientes por mí?

_Seguiremos siendo quienes dicen la verdad_

_Que vamos descubriéndonos con naturalidad_

_Dando de que hablar_

_Dando ejemplo de cómo se debe amar..._

_Poco a poco se me caen los besos en tu piel..._

-escúchame bien, porque te juro que solo lo diré una vez, no volverás a oírlo de mis labios... eres insoportable, testaruda, enojosa, bruja, terca...

-¡eres tan romántico, Black!- gruñó ella

-pero aún así, te quiero... me has maldecido desde que fui contigo a ese baile en san valentín, para bien o para mal solo puedo pensar en ti... lo que estamos haciendo ahora es una muestra de ello... me he enamorado de ti, Sara Cannigan... ahora¿puedo hacerte mía?

-siempre lo fui... y siempre lo seré...- aseguró con cariño, pero luego añadió rápidamente:- hasta que vuelvas a comportarte como un idiota redomado y tenga que volver a dejarte, claro...

_Poco a poco a poco voy quedándome en tus besos_

_Poco a poco me voy metiendo en tu piel_

_Poco a poco a poco vas diciéndome te quiero_

_Te quiero si, te quiero no, me pongo loco_

_Poco a poco a poco quien es dueño de sus pensamientos_

_Hay laralara laralala_

_Se rebela en mí, me soporte a cada momento_

♣♣♣♣♣♣

Extasiados y satisfechos, se abrazaron después de haber consumado su acto de amor. Ambos se sentían al fin en paz entre los brazos del otro, y el tiempo en soledad que habían pasado ya no importaba.

-Sirius Black va a ser padre y se va a casar...- susurró él sin dejar de acariciarla- ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

-Fue idea tuya

-sí, y me alegro. Es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida... bueno eso y ser amigo de los otros merodeadores

-¿cómo están ellos?

-echándote de menos aunque no tanto como yo...

-¡Cuándo quieres eres todo un adulador!

-seré un hombre casado, pero aún seguiré ejercitando mis técnicas de seducción...

-más te vale que sólo sea conmigo...- le advirtió ella dándole un pequeño golpecito

-tienes mi palabra... nunca más desearé a otra chica

Ella sonrió mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho. ¿Cómo podía haberse sentido tan sola el día anterior y en aquellos momentos estar tan bien? Un poco de esa alegría se fue al recordar la visita indeseada de aquella mañana. Sirius se dio cuenta al sentirla tensarse, y la abrazó con más fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede, Cannigan?

-algo que no te va a gustar... esta mañana recibí una visita...

**_-Flashback-_**

_El trabajo temporal que estaba llevando a cabo la tenía muy cansada, por eso aquella mañana decidió salir antes para reposar un poco. Demasiados calambres y fatiga como para pasarlo por alto. Sin perder ni un segundo, se dirigió a su dormitorio y se dejó caer en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Quería dormir un rato antes de ir a dar su matutino paseo por el barrio._

_-Al fin llegas...- susurró una voz fría desde la oscuridad el cuarto_

_Sara dio un salto al oír aquella voz tan familiar para ella. Abrió los ojos y observó incrédula como un chico empezaba a salir de las sombras para mostrarse ante ella. Llevaba una túnica negra y una máscara que le tapaba el rostro. Sin lugar a dudas se trataba de un mortífago y al parecer estaba allí buscándola. Sintió pánico por su bebé y tocó su vientre cálidamente deseando poder protegerle ante cualquier ataque._

_-no voy a hacerte daño...- susurró dándose cuenta del temor de la chica- tienes mi palabra_

_-¿la palabra de un mortífago vale para algo?_

_-sí, si se trata de mi sobrino..._

_¡Su sobrino! En ese momento supo porqué su voz le resultaba tan familiar y sintió que se caería al suelo si no se sentaba pronto. ¡El mortífago que estaba delante suya era Regulus Black! Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta... no se lo podía creer..._

_-veo que los rumores son ciertos... te has separado de mi hermanito_

_-¿los... rumores?- repitió ella con voz de ultratumba_

_-tenéis cierto espía en vuestro bando...- afirmó simplemente- por eso supe que estabas en Francia... por ello estoy aquí..._

_-si no me vas a hacer daño... ¿qué quieres de mí?_

_-avisarte simplemente: los mortífagos andan detrás de ti_

_-¿por qué de mí?_

_-miembro de la Orden del Fénix, íntima amiga de los enemigos naturales de mi señor, en tu vientre se gesta el hijo de un traidor a la sangre de los Black... ¿continúo?_

_La cabeza le daba vueltas intentando encontrar una posible salida a aquello. Era prácticamente imposible que un mortífago estuviese previniéndola del peligro, aunque él fuese el hermano de Sirius... pensar en él le hizo sentir un estremecimiento... Si no se hubiera marchado de su lado, quizás ahora no estaría pasando aquello._

_-Bueno, "cuñadita" ya sabes que va a ser, niño o niñita...- quiso saber él con una sonrisa extraña_

_-aún no lo sé_

_-como regalo por haberte salvado, espero que me lo digas el segundo cuando te enteres... después de mi hermano claro... ¡Pobre Siri-boy!- se burló- ¡Despreciado y abandonado tras pedirte que te casaras con él¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?_

_-¿por qué haces esto?- preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos- ¿por qué me avisas¿Quién te ha dicho todas esas cosas?_

_-intento... ayudarte_

_-¿por qué?_

_-ya te dije... llevas en tu vientre la sangre de un Black... mi sobrino, o sobrina... es una cuestión de familia_

_Sara fue a decir algo más pero no pudo hacerlo pues rápidamente Regulus le hizo una inclinación antes de darse la vuelta y salir del apartamento sin añadir nada más. _

_-Sangre de un Black..._

**_-Fin del Flashback-_**

Sirius estuvo a punto de saltar de golpe de la cama tras oír aquél relato... ¡Su hermano había estado allí! Aunque eso no era lo peor, sin lugar a dudas, lo horrible era que ahora Sara estaba en peligro pues iban tras ella...

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí... Si Regulus te ha encontrado, es cuestión de tiempo que alguien más lo haga...

-Sirius, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero... alguien cercano a nosotros nos ha traicionado. Le está pasando información al otro bando

-Anne Tompson...- gruñó él con rabia- no hay nadie más

-pero ella no sabe todo lo que pasa en la Orden. Tú y en menor medida James os encargasteis de eso...

-sí, en eso tienes razón...- afirmó a mala gana- lo que nos pasó solo lo saben los chicos... y me supongo que Lily. Cornamenta se lo contaría a su esposa, seguramente

so ello estoy aquir a

-¿y no crees que Remus también lo haría con Anne si pensase que estaría preocupada por mí?

El chico suspiró dando su teoría como acertada. De nuevo Tompson se metía por medio, y nadie parecía querer verlo... ¡y ahora el asunto era más grave¡La vida de su chica estaba en peligro!

-Recoge tus cosas Cannigan, nos vamos...

-siempre mandándome...

-me gusta hacerlo...- sonrió él robándole un beso- Vamos anda, daremos vuelta por Europa unas semanas. Pedí vacaciones por Navidad y voy a pasarlas contigo

-¿volveré contigo cuando...?

-no- la interrumpió él- te quedarás escondida en algún lugar lejos de Inglaterra... si Regulus llegó hasta aquí, no quiero ni imaginar lo que podría pasar si alguien más intentase venir hasta ti. Tú estarás allí protegida mientras que yo al volver diré que sigues en Francia...

-técnica de evasión...- susurró ella contenta- eres un genio Black

-¿Acaso lo dudabas?

-Un poco...

Se inclinó ante él y le besó cálidamente en los labios. Quería recuperar aquellas semanas perdidas sin poder tenerle a él a su lado.

-Pensándolo mejor... esta noche nos quedamos aquí...

-¿y eso por qué, señor Black?

-voy a disfrutar de estas vacaciones contigo, futura señora Black, y empezaré esta noche...- afirmó atrayéndola a sus brazos con fuerza- la técnica de evasión puede esperar hasta mañana.

-eso...--- beso---- ... suena...---- beso----- ... bien... ---beso----

Ninguno de los dos amantes era consciente que aquellos momentos que iban a compartir juntos iban a ser los últimos por largo tiempo.

----

------

-----------

-------------------

----------------------

------------------------------

----------------------------------------

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Dejadme reviews, please**

**hasta prontito... y un abrazo **


	3. Palabra de Merodeador

**Hola!**

**Me ha costado más de lo que imaginaba, pero ya estoy aquí con un capítulo nuevo.**

**Zory: Hola wapa¿quién no querría vivir con Sirius? jeje. Y no me lo agradezcas lo hice encantada. Espero que te guste este cap. aunque el final no me convence mucho... besitos!**

**Helen Nicked Lupin: Hola! Sí, lo cierto es que Anne ha tenido un giro desde la primera parte que hice, hasta el final por donde va en el otro fic. En este capitulo ya se va notando su cambio, por así decirlo... Espero que te siga gustando, aunque ya queda poquito... gracias por leerme y un abrazo wapa! **

**Y aquí está el capter: **

* * *

**1980. Tras año nuevo**

Sara se sentía en el paraíso junto a su futuro marido. Nunca había pensado que pudiera sentirse tan feliz ante la perspectiva de compartir el resto de su vida con alguien, y más si ese chico era Sirius Black... ¿Quién le iba a decir a ella un par de años antes que ese patán, pedante y egocéntrico iba a madurar tanto hasta el punto de estar a punto de convertirse en un estupendo padre de familia ¡Era increíble!

Ya había pasado el uno de enero y sabía que eso significaba que él tendría que volver a Inglaterra. Sus estudios y su trabajo esperaban por él, y aunque no le gustase admitirlo, también debía volver para seguir ayudando a la Orden. Los mortífagos y su "señor" seguían ganando terreno y las cosas se estaban complicando cada vez un poco más. ¿Por qué todo lo bueno casi nunca duraba? Esa era la gran pregunta que se llevaba haciendo desde hacía media hora al ver como Sirius se preparaba para marchar.

-¿y esa carita?

-pensaba en lo que será este lugar cuándo te vayas...

-vamos Cannigan¿me vas a decir ahora que no puedes vivir sin mí?- bromeó él mirándola con cara pícara- ¡Nunca lo habría esperado de ti!

-supongo- admitió un poco triste

-Sara...

Sintió como temblaba entre sus brazos cuándo Sirius estuvo delante suya abrazándola con cariño. Ella sabía que estaba intentando reconfortándola con aquél gesto, y funcionaba, al menos un poco. Sara estaba casi convencida que lo que le sucedía era por culpa de las hormonas... había oído que las mujeres se volvían un poco más sensibles con el embarazo, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que algo así le pasara a ella... suspiró hondo y se alejó lentamente de él.

-sólo te echaré de menos al lado de mi cama...- musitó sonriente- eres un buen peluche para dormir

-¡A esto hemos llegado¡Un peluche!

-¿acaso creías que podrías ser algo más, Black?

Ambos rieron con cariño antes de darse un beso con mucha dulzura. El sonido de una lechuza golpeando el cristal de la ventana les distrajo y les hizo separarse. Sara caminó hasta ella y tomó de sus patas el Profeta. Frunció un poco el ceño al recibirlo, pero lo dejó encima de la mesa. Ya le echaría un vistazo después.

-llegó la hora...- murmuró él una vez hubo trasladado ya todas sus cosas- recuerda, no hables con nadie, y procura no salir de esta habitación

-voy a vivir convertida en una ermitaña...

-es por tu bien, y el de nuestro bebé

-lo sé... ya lo sé

-nadie sabrá dónde estás, excepto yo

-¿Y Lily? Yo querría verla para...

-nadie- aseveró él- es por tu seguridad. Y menos teniendo por allí a Tompson

-¿sigues desconfiando de ella?

Sirius no le contestó, solo se inclinó ante ella y la volvió a besar. Esta vez con más pasión y calor que antes. A continuación poso su mano en el vientre ya abultado de la chica.

-cuidarás de ella¿verdad?- le susurró al bebé no nacido con cariño- tu madre es incapaz de protegerse sola...

-¡oye!

-dale pataditas si ves que va a hacer algo estúpido¿quieres?

Sonrió seductoramente y desapareció con un "crack" después de haber vuelto a besar de nuevo los labios de su chica y a la tripita donde creía su bebe. Sara suspiró mientras recogía el Profeta. Prefería leer las noticias antes que pararse a pensar en lo que estaba perdiendo...

-dios mío...

Tuvo que sentarse al leer el titular del periódico donde narraba la muerte de un miembro de una de las más prestigiosas familias de magos del momento.

Regulus Black había sido encontrado muerto cerca de la mansión de Black horas antes.

-----

-----------

----------------

----------------------

---------------------------

-----------------------------------

**1980. El día de los enamorados**

Aquella mañana Sirius despertó con un mal presentimiento. La noche anterior se había ido a dormir bastante tarde a causa de una misión que llevaba a cabo de parte de la Orden del Fénix, y al llegar a su casa lo único que hizo fue acostarse para dormir y así descansar tal como le pedía el cuerpo. Lo malo era que el poco rato que había estado durmiendo había hecho que tuviese pesadillas relacionadas con Sara y su hermano.

Semanas atrás se había enterado de lo sucedido con su hermano Regulus... Muerto cerca de su casa y supuestamente de manos de algún que otro mortífago. Le dio pena saberlo, era su hermano al fin y al cabo, pero había sido él quién había deseado meterse en el mundo del lord oscuro, nadie le había obligado... Servir o morir, esa era la doctrina de Voldemort, y al parecer Regulus no había soportado la presión.

Se levantó de la cama para darse una ducha fría que le refrescase el cuerpo y las ideas. No quería aceptarlo, pero echaba mucho de menos a Cannigan. A penas hacía un mes que se había separado de ella, y ya notaba su ausencia como algo acuciante. Deseaba desaparecer de allí, e ir junto a ella. Quería seguir su embarazo a su lado, pero sabía que era imposible, al menos hasta que el peligro hubiese disminuido un poco... estaba más que convencido de que cuándo diera a luz, podría traer a ambos de vuelta a Londres. ¡Al fin y al cabo eran su familia!

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, y mantuvo su buen humor cuándo pocas horas después la casa se fue llenando con la visita de sus amigos. Había decidido celebrar junto a ellos la noticia de que iba a ser padre, y al parecer no sería el único. Tanto James y Lily, como Frank y Alice, dos aurores amigos suyos, iban a tener un hijo... ¡y aquello sí que iba a tener que ser celebrado por todo lo alto!

-¿Me echabas de menos?- murmuró James plantándose delante de él con una gran sonrisa

-El matrimonio y tu futuro niño te hacen estar más contento, Cornamenta

-¡Me gusta la idea de ser un padre de familia!

-estoy de acuerdo contigo

-¿hemos oído bien?- preguntaron a la vez tres voces desde detrás de la puerta

Sirius empezó a reír con fuerza mientras invitaba a sus dos amigos y a Lily a entrar dentro a un toque de varita. La verdad es que nunca antes se había sentido tan completo, y esa sensación le gustaba. Había cumplido con su plan y nadie excepto él, sabía dónde se escondía Sara.

-no tienes madera para ser padre...- murmuró Peter mirándole fijamente

-no es tu estilo

-estoy completamente de acuerdo con Remus- adujo Lily- eres demasiado mujeriego

-¿sabéis qué?- susurró él sin dejar ni un instante la sonrisa- me siento demasiado feliz como para tomarme en serio vuestros comentarios

-¡Eso es nuevo!

Se encogió de hombros mientras cerraba la puerta para ganar más privacidad. Sabía que era arriesgado contarles nada sobre Sara, pero ellos eran sus amigos. Confiaba plenamente en cada uno de ellos y estaba seguro que no le traicionarían... además, quizás Cannigan necesitaba compartir algo de tiempo con sus amigos. No le gustaba imaginársela sola todo el tiempo.

-Antes de celebrar la fiesta y esas cosas, quiero comentaros una cosa

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó James viendo la seriedad en el rostro de su amigo

-Es sobre Sara

Lentamente procedió a contarles la razón de que ella no hubiera regresado con él tras año nuevo, como también les contó el encuentro que había tenido ella con Regulus, omitiendo el hecho de que había alguien que pasaba información al otro bando. Estaba absolutamente convencido de que la causante era Tompson y no quería decirlo delante de todos, no sin antes haber hablado en privado con Remus. Era su amigo, y merecía tener esa información a solas... estaba decidido a contarle todo antes de que el día terminase.

-¿ella está bien?- preguntó Lily preocupada

-sí, escondida. No quiero que nadie la haga daño...

-me gustaría verla...- susurró la pelirroja acariciando su vientre- la echo de menos

-Lils...- musitó James tiernamente- cuanta menos gente sepa donde está, su vida no correrá peligro

-lo sé...

Sirius al ver la aflicción grabada en la esposa de su mejor amigo, se decidió por contarles la ubicación de la chica. ¿Qué podía pasar de malo si Lily iba a visitar a su amiga? Ninguno de los presentes le traicionaría, estaba seguro.

-¡gracias!- susurró alegre la pelirroja abrazándole cuando les hubo contado el paradero- ¡Eres un cielo, Sirius Black!

-¡oye! Cariño, tu esposo soy yo...- se quejó James en broma- ¡me voy a poner celoso!

-vamos... quiero ver a mi amiga¡ya!

-¡qué carácter!- suspiraron a la vez Remus y Peter mientras veían como Sirius hacía grandes esfuerzos por no ahogarse ante el abrazo estrangulador que la señora Potter le estaba dando.

-prefiero a mi amigo vivo, Lils

-¡lo siento!- Todos rieron contentos ante al pena que sintió la chica por el posiblemente ahogamiento de su amigo.

Ninguno de ellos supo que detrás de esa puerta, la figura de Anne Tompson se alejaba tras haber escuchado toda esa conversación.

♣♣♣♣♣♣

Sara se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente el Profeta en busca de información sobre lo sucedido con el hermano de Sirius, cuándo oyó ruido en una de las habitaciones contiguas. Durante un segundo pensó alegre que Sirius había ido a visitarla porque la echaba de menos, pero enseguida borró ese pensamiento de su mente. Días antes le había escrito diciéndole que tenía que tener cuidado y no salir casi para nada de la casa hasta que las cosas se calmasen un poco. Por eso, cogió rápidamente su varita de la mesita y con ella fuertemente cogida caminó hasta el lugar de dónde procedía el ruido.

-Cuidado...- oyó como decía una voz en susurros- tampoco queremos molestarla...

-¡Estoy tan contenta de volver a verla!

-Cariño, tus hormonas van a terminar por volverme loco... Hace un rato cuando dejamos a Sirius y a los demás, estabas casi llorando y ahora no dejas de reír y sonreír...

Sara dejó caer la varita al suelo al reconocer esas voces... ¡Eran Lily y su esposo! Sin esperar ni un segundo más corrió hasta ellos, y se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga nada más la vio.

-Cuidado Cannigan... tienes peso suficiente para caerte si te abalanzas así sobre la gente...- bromeó James contento

-¡Te he echado tanto de menos, Lils!

-y yo a ti, amiga... ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?

-No quería que molestases a Sirius por no sentir nada por mí...

-¿¿¿¿cómo dices eso????

-eso era antes...- se corrigió la chica sin dejar la sonrisa- ahora sé la verdad

-más te vale- replicó James

Contentas ambas chicas empezaron a contar cómo llevaban su vida estando embarazadas, mientras que James procedía a dar vueltas por el apartamento curioso. No lo quería comentar en voz alta, pero sabía que era un riesgo haber ido allí, pues cuanta más gente supiera el paradero de la chica de Sirius, había la posibilidad de que la información se filtrase a oídos poco convenientes.

-¿para cuándo esperáis al niño?- preguntó Sara mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a su amiga

-Julio... estoy feliz. Nunca me imaginé quedarme embarazada tan pronto, pero es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mucho tiempo

-¡te sienta muy bien además!

-¿y tú?- susurró tocando el vientre de Sara

-Dentro de poquito... la verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa... las cosas pueden salir mal y yo...

-todo saldrá bien, ya verás

-pensamiento positivo...- susurró James desde la otra habitación

-tiene el oído puesto...- bromeó Lils- no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra

-¡Soy tu marido¿No pensarás que te iba a dejar solita, mi amor?

Sara comenzó a reír al ver la cara de enamorada que se le quedó a la pelirroja, pero enseguida su risa se vio cortada al oír un chasquido y un posterior ruido en la entrada del apartamento. Enseguida, se levantó y seguida de Lils fue a ver que sucedía. La llegada de James, les impidió salir de ese dormitorio.

-Tenéis que marcharos ahora...- murmuró él con voz tensa

-¿por qué... qué ha pasado?

-mortífagos...- susurró tomando su varita- marchaos ahora

-James, no voy a dejarte aquí solo, tú...

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

Las varitas de James y de Lily saltaron por los aires tras la pronunciación de ese hechizo. Anonadada Sara fijó su vista en la puerta, y se encontró con cuatro mortífagos, vestidos con túnicas negras y máscaras blancas, que les ocultaban el rostro. ¡Les habían descubierto!

-Esto es una agradable sorpresa...- murmuró una voz femenina- Los Potter acompañando a la amante de mi primito... ¡Esta misión terminará saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba!

-Nos ha costado encontrarte Cannigan... pero ahora ya no tienes escapatoria...- afirmó cruelmente- morirás en este preciso instante.

♣♣♣♣♣♣

Sirius sonrió cálidamente a los Longbottom cuando ambos decidieron marcharse de la fiesta antes de tiempo. Alice estaba embarazada y necesitaba un merecido descanso tras aquella larga semana de trabajo.

-ya sólo quedamos Peter, Anne y yo...- murmuró Remus apareciendo detrás suya

-cierto...

-¿pasa algo que no sepa?- preguntó el lobito tras notar preocupación y cautela en el tono de voz de su amigo

-más o menos. Lunático sé que te vas a enfadar conmigo cuando te lo cuente, pero creo que...

-si vas a empezar con algo referente a Anne, te ruego que no lo hagas. Hoy no, Canuto

-sé que no es un buen día, pero...

Su comentario se vio forzado al oír un ruido de cristales rotos en la cocina. Remus y él fueron corriendo hasta allí y preocupados vieron a Anne arrodillada junto a unas malheridas Lily y Sara.

-¿qué ha pasado?- casi gritó Sirius acercándose a las chicas

-mortífagos... James...

-Lily...- susurró Remus ayudándola a levantarse del suelo- ¿estás bien?

-yo sí, pero James... nos ayudó a escapar... se quedó él solo enfrentándose a ellos... tendríamos que habernos quedado

-Sirius, tienes que ir a ayudarle...- le rogó Sara- él sólo no podrá y ya está herido

-¿tú estás bien?- susurró con voz ronca- ¿y el bebé?

-estamos bien, no te preocupes... ve junto a tu amigo, te necesita ahora más que nosotras

Sirius la miró con la angustia reflejada en la cara. Quería ir a ayudar a Cornamenta, pero no podía plantearse dejar sola a Sara, herida como estaba.

-yo...

-yo me quedo con ellas...- propuso Anne- Peter, Remus y tú podéis ir a ayudar a James mientras que nosotras avisamos a la Orden.

-No pienso dejar a Sara contigo- sentenció bruscamente

-Sirius...- murmuraron a la vez Sara y Lily

-no confío en ti- masculló fulminándola con la mirada.

-Canuto, no es tiempo para esto. James nos necesita...- le pidió Remus- no va a pasar nada.

-pero...

-vamos Sirius, demuestra tu valentía¿qué puede pasarnos?- bromeó Sara- además, Lily también se queda con nosotros y enseguida daremos la alarma a la Orden. Todo saldrá bien

Terminó asintiendo sabiendo que James necesitaba su ayuda urgentemente. Se inclinó ante ella y le dio un beso dulce y suave para ganar confianza y seguridad de que estaría bien.

-más te vale que la cuides, Tompson...- amenazó antes de desaparecerse del lugar con un "crack" furioso

♣♣♣♣♣♣

Diez minutos después las chicas esperaban sentadas en el salón tras haber avisado a la Orden del Fénix del ataque mortífago. Sara estaba preocupada por los chicos, y sobre todo por James. No le había gustado nada tener que dejarle solo para que Lily y ella pudiesen salir a salvo del lugar. Si no hubiera sido porque tenía que preocuparse del bebé, y porqué no tenían sus varitas, se hubiera quedado a ayudar al esposo de su amiga.

Giró su vista y sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver a Lily con los ojos cerrados inclinada sobre el sofá. Sabía que los mortífagos a esas alturas podrían haberle hecho mucho daño a James, y temía que los chicos no hubieran llegado a tiempo para ayudarle.

-voy al baño...- le susurró a Anne en voz baja

_Espero que Sirius haya llegado a tiempo, _pensó mientras se echaba agua helada por el rostro,_ sino él nunca se perdonará que algo malo le hubiese sucedido a su mejor amigo. _Cogió la toalla y comenzó a secarse con suavidad. _Si tan solo no hubiera dejado caer mi varita, hubiera podido ser más de utilidad a James..._

_-_¡Sara!

Dio un gran respingo al oír aquel grito de Lily. Corrió hasta el salón con temor a malas noticias sobre sus amigos. Sabía que la pelirroja solía gritar cuando estaba alterada o cuando sucedía algo muy malo. Dadas las circunstancias, esta última opción era la más lógica.

-¿Lily, por qué has...?

Su pregunta se vio obligada a ser interrumpida, al ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo inconsciente. Se quedó helada, al contemplar a Anne con su varita en alto apuntándola directa en el pecho.

-¿Anne?- inquirió incrédula- ¿qué está pasando aquí?

-Lo siento, Sara

-¿qué le has hecho a Lily?

-Sólo está inconsciente... se pondrá bien

Sara aún no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando allí... ¿Anne había atacado a Lily? Si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, jamás lo hubiese creído. Pensó en Sirius y en todas las acusaciones que volcaba sobre ella. En ese momento supo que él siempre había tenido razón.

-voy a dejarte inconsciente... he avisado a Severus y dentro de poco los mortífagos estarán aquí...- susurró con voz cansina- Lily no es su objetivo, al menos hoy no

-¿por qué yo?

-estás con Black y él es un traidor... tómatelo como una venganza contra él

-¿vas a matarme tú?

-no está en mi mano Sara y creeme yo no quiero que mueras... Remus sufrirá...

-¿acaso te importa lo que le pase a Remus?

-es mi esposo¡claro que me importa¿Por qué te crees que hago todo esto?

-no entiendo...

-si vienen y te encuentran inconsciente, te matarán directamente, y ni tú, ni tu bebé sufrirán...

-mi bebé...- musitó Sara llevando sus manos de forma involuntaria a su vientre

-si cuando vengan ellos estás aún consciente, se ensañarán contigo y creeme, no quieras saber las cosas que están deseando hacerte. No se andan con juegos...

La miró a los ojos y supo qué decía la verdad. No pudo evitar derramar una silenciosa lágrima al pensar que su hijo no nacería y que ya no volvería a ver a Sirius nunca más. _No pienso dejar a Sara contigo_... Las palabras que Sirius había pronunciado antes de irse, se repetían en su mente una y otra vez.

-Sirius...

-Black te olvidará, no sufras por él..- susurró Anne- sólo eres una chica más para él.

-¿por qué haces todo esto?- preguntó sin poderlo evitar

-supongo que mereces saberlo... es por Remus...

-él jamás...

-es tu vida o la suya, y creeme, la elección es fácil

-Lily... su bebé...

-Cannigan, tienes mi palabra, ellos no morirán... hoy no. Sólo tú eres el objetivo...- se dio la vuelta al oír un ruido en la puerta- Severus y los otros ya están aquí, no hay más tiempo.

-cuida de Sirius y los demás...

-Yo no pienso mover un dedo por...

-Hazlo por Remus, al menos hasta que venga el bebé de Lily... por favor, Anne... si alguna vez apreciaste en algo la amistad que te brinde, o la que Lily te ofreció humildemente... cuida de los chicos... cuida de Sirius

-Solo hasta que el retoño de los Potter haya nacido...

Sara asintió mientras cerraba los ojos. Volvió a llevar sus manos al vientre y le pidió perdón por no poder hacer nada por salvarle. Su último pensamiento antes de que la puerta se abriese, y entrasen por ella tres encapuchados, fue recordar la noche en la que Sirius le pidió que se casara con él...

_Volveré a verte Sirius, te lo prometo, aunque sea en la eternidad._

**1980. Tres meses después de San Valentín**

Un horrible ruido empezó a martillearle la cabeza de forma constante. No tuvo más remedio que llevarse las manos a la cabeza y abrir lentamente las ojos, deseando que aquél sonido acabase al fin. Diez minutos después, Sirius Black maldijo todo lo conocido al darse cuenta de que los malditos golpes persistían una y otra vez. Pensó que estaría encantado de dar lo que fuera porque todo volviese a estar oscuro y sin vida.

-¡Canuto, abre la puerta, sé que estás ahí!

Suspiró por inercia al reconocer la voz de su mejor amigo. No quería hablar con él, no quería hablar con nadie... quería estar solo¿acaso era tan difícil de entender?

-contaré hasta tres... o me abres o me materializo dentro...

-¡Márchate, Cornamenta!

-Uno...

-No quiero ver a nadie...

-Dos...

-¡maldita sea!

Se levantó furioso del saco de plumas que hacía las veces de colchón y caminó hasta la puerta. Al abrirla, tuvo que apoyarse en la pared al sentir como el suelo se movía a sus pies. Ni siquiera pudo ver la cara de preocupación que lucía el rostro de su mejor amigo al verle en ese estado.

-Estás hecho un asco, Canuto

-dime algo que no sepa...- gruñó regresando a su dormitorio

-tienes que empezar a arreglarte y salir de aquí, todos están preocupados por ti

-no me interesa, James, ahora no...

-Sirius...

-no quiero hablar con nadie, solo deseo estar solo... SOLO.

-sé que estás sufriendo, pero...

-no sigas... por favor, deja esa frase a la mitad

-Canuto...

Se tapó los oídos para no escucharle, mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. La noche anterior había bebido demasiado y aún necesitaba unas horitas de sueño.

-Dung me ha contado que anoche te vieron en la sede de la magia negra...- susurró tranquilamente

-¿y qué?

-¿no sabes que es peligroso ir allí solo?

-busco pruebas para poder demostrar la culpabilidad de la asesina de mi mujer...

-Sirius...

-Anne Tompson mató a Sara, lo quieras creer o no. No pararé hasta demostrarlo. Punto y final, Cornamenta.

Bloqueó su mente ante cualquier cosa que él pudiese decirle y sin poderlo evitar, a su mente vino el recuerdo de aquella noche en la que lo perdió todo... ese maldito día de san valentín, a penas un par de meses atrás...

­_**-Flashback-**_

_Sirius se sentía afortunado tras finalizar la pelea en el apartamento de Sara. A penas veinte minutos antes, Peter, Remus y él habían llegado para ayudar a su amigo, y le habían encontrado sano y salvo. Un poco maltrecho, con unas cuantas maldiciones sobre el cuerpo, pero vivo que era lo que importaba. Su aparición a tiempo y la de otros miembros de la Orden, logró el encarcelamiento de dos de los mortífagos y la huída de los demás._

_-¿te encuentras bien, Cornamenta?_

_-un poco tocado, pero bien...- susurró apoyándose en la mano que le tendía su amigo para levantarse- ¿cómo está Lily?_

_-Bien... eso me recuerda que debemos regresar cuánto antes a la casa... no quiero dejar solas a las chicas durante mucho tiempo_

_Su idea de volver tuvo que verse retrasada, hasta que pudieron llevar a cabo los pertinaces informes a sus superiores. Sirius deseaba abrazar a Sara para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. Se había llevado un buen susto al verla aparecer de aquella forma en su cocina. Rápidamente se apareció allí precisamente ansioso de verla sana y salva._

_-¡Lily!_

_El grito proveniente de su mejor amigo hizo que se le encogiera el corazón y corrió hasta el salón para ver lo que sucedía. Sintió que dejaba de respirar, al ver tirada en el suelo, el cuerpo inerte de Sara. Pasó por delante de James que tenía en brazos a una desmayada Lily que poco a poco iba recuperando el conocimiento. No escuchó los gritos de Remus llamándole, ni el intento de James de que no viera el cuerpo de Sara. Nada más estuvo a su lado, se dejó caer de rodillas y tomó el cuerpo de su mujer con desesperación._

_-Sara... estoy aquí, soy Sirius... abre los ojos..._

_-Sirius...- murmuró a su espalda Remus_

_-vamos Cannigan... ya he vuelto con James, él está bien._

_-Ella está..._

_-¡Sara Cannigan! Te ordeno que abras los ojos y que me mires... ¡Este no es el momento para ser cabezona!_

_Una mano se apoyó en su hombro y no lo pudo evitar. Comenzó a zarandear el cuerpo sin vida de su chica y rompió a llorar como un niño aún sin poder creer nada de lo que había pasado. Puso su cabeza en el vientre de la chica, y sollozando le pedía, le rogaba que abriera los ojos y comenzase a discutir con él como siempre hacían._

_-Se ha ido Sirius, tienes que dejarla partir..._

_Los siguientes minutos fueron una tortura y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Albus Dumbledore llegó después con un par de aurores para llevarse el cuerpo de Sara. Quiso impedirlo, porque entregarla era como aceptar que ya no estaba con él, pero entre James y Remus le obligaron a soltarla. Ahora se encontraba solo, sentado en una de las sillas mirando al vacío sin pensar en nada. Acababan de sacarle el corazón de un plumazo._

_"Vamos Sirius, demuestra tu valentía¿qué puede pasarnos?" Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que había oído de Sara y se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. _

_Alzó su vista y contempló a Lily llorando entre los brazos de James, mientras que Peter se encontraba encogido junto a un par de aurores hablando sin parar de lo que había sucedido antes de ir tras los mortífagos. Giró su vista y entonces sintió un puñal clavándose en su pecho mientras le hacía añicos el alma. Allí, abrazada a Remus se encontraba Tompson... llena de cortes y arañazos, pero vivita y coleando. El odio empezaba a extenderse por todo su ser._

_-¡Tú!- rugió caminando hacia ella como un loco- ¡Maldita asesina!_

_-¡Sirius!- exclamó James adelantándose a los movimientos de su amigo- ¿qué crees que haces?_

_-¡Voy a acabar contigo, Tompson!. ¡Tú la mataste!_

_-Canuto, no sabes lo que dices...- murmuró Remus- los mortífagos se la llevaron, por eso no estaba aquí cuando llegamos nosotros... acaba de escaparse_

_-¡Está mintiendo...!_

_Peleó con James por tratar de deshacerse de sus brazos que le impedían moverse. Anne Tompson era la culpable, estaba convencido. ¡Había matado a su mujer y su hijo! Y él se lo iba a devolver... ¡iba a matarla con sus propias manos!_

_-Sirius compórtate...- le pidió James- este no es el camino..._

_-¡Ella estaba embarazada!. ¡Íbamos a tener un hijo y tú la has matado!_

_-Canuto...- murmuró Remus triste_

_-James, llévate a Sirius de aquí...- le pidió Dumbledore con suavidad_

_-¡Te juro que te haré pagar, Tompson!. ¡No descansaré hasta que haya demostrado que eres una de ellos!_

_-__**Fin del Flashback-**_

Se obligó a apartar ese recuerdo de su mente al sentir cómo la rabia y la desolación volvían hacia él. Su hijo... Sara... los había perdido a ambos.

-Ve a ducharte, Sirius, no puedes seguir así. Esto no es vida...

-yo ya no estoy vivo, Cornamenta, no puedo estarlo

-¡no hables así¿Dónde ha quedado el Sirius Black que yo conocía? Tú no te rindes, Canuto

-me da igual...

-¡Basta! Estás vivo y tienes que seguir adelante...

-Cornamenta...

-Ya nada es lo mismo¿lo sabes, verdad? Peter está últimamente muy raro, Lily se siente culpable al no recordar nada de lo que pasó aquella noche, y Remus...

-Remus protege a una maldita asesina- escupió con ira- prefiere creerla a ella antes que a mí

Y eso no se lo iba a perdonar, Sirius estaba convencido de ello. Él podía entender que su amigo estuviese embrujado por esa bruja. Sabía que el amor que por ella sentía era poderoso, y por ello no iba a juzgar a su amigo. Iba a demostrar que Tompson era una mortífaga y que había tenido que ver con la muerte de Sara... No pensaba parar hasta que la viera pagar por su crimen... aún así ya nada podría volver igual que antes con respecto a Remus...

-Sirius, tienes mi apoyo...

-¿qué?- preguntó este mirándole fijamente- ¿De qué hablas?

-Hay algo que falla en la versión que Anne nos dio sobre su secuestro esa noche...

-¡eso es porqué está mintiendo!

-espera, Canuto...- musitó mirándole a los ojos- nunca me fié de Anne... intenté conocerla por el bien de Remus y porque Lily me pedía que le diera una oportunidad, pero ahora... creo que siempre has tenido razón con respecto a ella... y voy a ayudarte. No quiero que Remus siga al lado de alguien como Anne Tompson.

-Cornamenta...

-por eso tienes que salir adelante... no puedes encerrarte en un caparazón y beber hasta caer borracho... si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por Sara. Ella querría verte bien

-la echo tanto de menos...- musitó con la voz rota- nunca creí llegar a sentir un dolor tan grande

-no puedo decir que sé por lo que estás pasando... Si le hubiera pasado eso a Lily… seguramente yo me sentiría igual que tú...- admitió con voz ronca- aún así tienes que continuar con tu vida. Mirar al futuro... sé que probablemente no podrás olvidar a Sara, pero poco a poco ese dolor pasará... tienes que creer que puedes salir de esto

Sirius suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que su amigo estaba preocupado por él y por ello había ido a buscarle. De la nada, sintió una corriente de aire atravesando su cuerpo, e inconscientemente volvió a recordar aquellas palabras que Sara había pronunciado aquella fatídica noche:

"Demuestra tu valentía Sirius"

Se levantó de golpe y miró a su amigo a la cara. Notó cómo James dejaba la tensión de su cuerpo aún lado al comprender el nuevo brillo que lucía su propia mirada.

-gracias Cornamenta...

-¿Para qué estamos los hermanos?- musitó James contento- Ahora te vas a ir a dar una larga ducha, y salimos a ver a Lily. Todos te echábamos de menos.

Asintió mientras entraba en el baño. Iba a demostrarles a todos que él tenía la razón. Cornamenta estaba en lo cierto, debía hacerlo por Sara y por su bebé... Anne Tompson pagaría por lo que había hecho, y no pensaba detenerse. Pasara lo que pasase, iba a hacer lo que hiciera falta para abrirle los ojos al mundo sobre la verdadera lealtad de la señora Lupin...

_Te lo prometo Cannigan, ella pagará por lo que nos hizo... ¡Palabra de merodeador, señora Black!_

* * *

**Hasta aquí por hoy...**

**De esta historia solo quedan dos capítulos... el siguiente y el epílogo.**

**Espero escribir el próximo capítulo pronto, para así subir los dos epílogos finales de ambos fics (este y el de traicionaste...) a la vez...**

**Besitos y un abrazo!  
**


	4. Cuestión de confianza

**Hola!**

**Penúltimo capítulo! Y la mayoría esta escrito con fecha de hoy, jeje. Me entró la inspiración.**

**Zory: Holas! Cualquiera hubiera reaccionado como Sirius... es que esta muchacha hace cada cosa que para qué... y sip, el capitulo anterior ha sido el más triste. No me gustó mucho escribirlo, pero... no había otra manera. Este un poco más... no es tan triste, aunque la última escena... bueno ya verás. Un abrazo wapa! Espero que te guste**

**Y aquí está el capter... **

* * *

**1980. Mayo, Junio, Julio**

Abrir los ojos, Desayunar, Estudiar, Comer, Trabajar, Reuniones con la Orden del Fénix, Cenar, Misiones de la Orden y Dormir en la madrugada... Esa era la rutina que Sirius Black había llevado a cabo los últimos meses. No se permitía pensar en el pasado, ni en lo que había perdido... Gastaba sus energías en encontrar la manera de demostrar que Anne Tompson era culpable de la muerte de su mujer. Había recorrido todos los bajos fondos mágicos, se había entrevistado con cualquier ser oscuro que hubiese creído lógico pensar que sabría algo de lo que estaba buscando, incluso había llegado al punto de seguir a Anne y revisar continuamente su correo en busca de pruebas... pero nada daba resultado.

Había vendido el piso que meses antes había estado compartiendo con Sara, y ahora vivía alquilado junto a Peter. No quería estar solo, y obviamente con James y Lily no podía ir para no molestar al matrimonio, y con Remus mejor ni pensarlo por razones obvias. Sólo le quedaba Colagusano, y al parecer a él tampoco le había importado mucho compartir su piso, es más parecía que se había alegrado al mudarse allí. Ese día ambos tenían libre en sus respectivos trabajos al ser fin de semana.

-¿qué vas a hacer hoy?- le preguntó Peter mientras engullía un trozo de tarta que aún quedaba del pasado cumpleaños de su jefe

-Tengo que pasarme por Borgin y Burkes...- musitó sin darle mayor importancia

-¿otra vez?

-es una reunión con un estudiante de Durmstrang...

Sirius sintió cómo su amigo le miraba desconfiadamente y suspiró con fuerza intentando pasarlo por alto. Su contacto llegaba a principios de la tarde, y no podía desconcentrarse. Se suponía que tenía actuar como un mago oscuro, y tener el apellido Black abría muchas puertas en ese sentido.

-¿Has visto a Remus?

-le vi hace un par de días¿por qué lo preguntas?

-quería hablar contigo...- murmuró el pequeño merodeador mirándole fugazmente

-ya me supongo de que es...

-¿por qué no pruebas a hablar con él?

-Querido Peter, no te metas en este asunto...

-sólo lo decía por que últimamente Remus está muy raro...- susurró con voz queda

-¿raro?- repitió confuso- ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Peter se encogió de hombros mientras pinchaba con fuerza la tarta. Sirius le miró tentativamente esperando una respuesta que tardaba en llegar. No podía evitar preguntarse que quería decir su amigo con aquello.

-Colagusano...

-estoy preocupado por Remus, nada más. Últimamente está muy retraído... muy solitario incluso más que...

-¿más que yo?- le ayudó Sirius con tranquilidad

-Bueno... sí... supongo...

-Peter¿qué estás tratando de decirme?

El timbre de la puerta sonó en ese preciso instante. Aliviado Peter corrió a abrir la puerta dejando a Sirius con la duda ya plantada en su mente. Se prometió a sí mismo preguntarle de nuevo más adelante cuando tuviera la más mínima oportunidad.

-----

------------

---------------

------------------

--------------------------

-------------------------------

**1980. Nacimiento de Harry**

Jadeando a causa de la carrera que se había pegado, Sirius Black cruzó las puertas del pasillo que daban paso al aula de maternidad. Una hora antes había recibido una lechuza de James anunciándole que Lily se había puesto de parto. Inmediatemente, el chico había dejado su investigación a la mitad para regresar de prisa a Inglaterra para estar junto a sus amigos en un momento como ese. Por desgracia no había podido aparecerse por motivos ajenos a su voluntad.

Respiró con normalidad al encontrarse con Peter y con Frank Longbottom paseando tranquilamente por el lugar. Por sus rostros sonrientes, era obvio que todo había salido bien. Sirius no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio al comprenderlo.

-¡Al fin llegas, Canuto!- musitó Peter yendo a su encuentro

-No podía aparecerme... pero ya estoy aquí... ¿ha ido todo bien?

-todo estupendo...- anunció Frank

-¿se puede entrar a verlos?

Les miró extrañado al observar como cruzaban una mirada de preocupación y se preguntó si no le estarían ocultando algo.

-Alice también está aquí... ayer nació nuestro hijo...- murmuró Frank orgulloso

-¡eso es estupendo!- exclamó Sirius dándole un abrazo afectuoso- Así que ya eres padre...

-sí... Neville Longbottom

-Neville... es buen nombre

-¿quieres verlo?- tanteó sonriente

-me encantaría, claro que sí, pero... ¿no me estareís ocultando algo?

Las expresiones que se marcaron en sus rostros le demostró que así era y alzó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos delante suya. No pensaba moverse de allí hasta que no le dieran una explicación de lo que pasaba.

-Frank... Peter...

-Remus y Anne están dentro visitando a Cornamenta y a Lils...- murmuró el pequeño merodeador rápidamente

-ah...- suspiró este- ¿y por que ella esté ahí quiere decir que yo no puedo entrar?

-no es eso... sólo que...

-Frank amigo entraré a ver al bebé de James y Lily, y luego me paso para ver a tu hijo y a tu esposa¿sí? Estoy seguro de que esa pelirroja me mata si tardo más de diez minutos en ir a verles.

-¿y qué pasa con...?

-Tompson no es asunto mío...- gruñó con aspereza- haré como si no estuviera allí

Decidido a esto caminó lo más tranquilo que pudo y una vez hubo encontrado el número de habitación correcta entró sin llamar antes. Al ver a esa bruja cogiendo en brazos al pequeño hijo de su amigo sintió ganas de hechizarla de por vida para que jamás volviera a tocar con sus manos a alguien tan puro como ese pequeño, pero se contuvo al ver la alegría reflejada en los ojos de James y de Lily.

-¡Canuto!- vitoreó este al verle- ¡Al fin te presentas!

-el trabajo querido ciervito... me entretuvo, pero ya estoy aquí...

Se detuvo al lado de Lily y cariñosamente le dio un beso en el pelo. A continuación abrazó con fuerza a Cornamenta bromeando con él sobre la responsabilidad que ahora se le veía encima y en los pañales que iba a tener que aprender a cambiar de ahora en adelante. A Remus sólo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza pues no estaba dispuesto a posar su mirada en Tompson más de lo preciso.

-Mira que hijo tan guapo tengo...- susurró James cogiéndolo de los brazos de la señora Lupin- aunque claro eso no es de extrañar... con unos padres como la pelirroja y yo...

-James...- musitó Lily mirándole con amor- no empieces

-es la verdad...

Sirius sonrió mientras cogía al pequeño Harry James Potter en brazos, según rezaba en una etiquetita médica que tenía puesta en uno de sus piecitos. Nada más le vio supo que James tenía razón... ¡era un encanto de niño! Tenía los ojos verdes como su mamá, y por las ganas que veía con las que tiraba su pelo con sus manitas estaba claro que también había heredado su carácter. Viéndole así de cerca, una esperanza renació en su alma... si podían nacer cosas tan puras como ese pequeñín, no todo estaba perdido. Después de los meses que había pasado inmerso en la oscuridad tras la perdida de Sara y de su propio bebé, nada le había llegado tan al fondo de su corazón, como ese niño... quizá ya era hora de empezar a vivir de nuevo, sin enterrarse en el pasado como llevaba haciendo hasta el momento.

-Harry Potter...- susurró con cariño- gracias...

-nosotros mejor nos vamos...- murmuró Remus sacándole de sus propios pensamiento

-chicos esperad... hay algo que queremos decir...- comenzó James, aunque por su tono de voz parecía un tanto inseguro- y ya que estáis aquí parte de los interesados, creo que es el momento indicado para hacerlo

-¿De qué hablas, Cornamenta?

-Canuto, eres como mi hermano, lo sabes, por eso Lily y yo hemos hablado y queremos que tú seas el padrino de nuestro hijo

El corazón de Sirius se llenó de gratitud al oír aquellas palabras y sonrió más abiertamente que antes dando a entender lo contento que estaba con aquella noticia. Posó su mirada de nuevo en Harry y le prometió sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna, que le protegería y ayudaría siempre, incluso a costa de su propia vida. Aquella sería la segunda promesa más sagrada de su vida, y ni esa, ni la que le hizo a Cannigan meses atrás, pensaba romperlas bajo ningún concepto.

-También hemos pensado...- susurró Lily mirando hacia Remus y a su esposa- que Harry necesitará una madrina

-¿madrina?- repitió Remus

-sí... al principio yo quería... bueno, yo deseaba que Sara fuera quién...

-lo sé...- musitó Sirius- no te preocupes

-el caso es que James - este carraspeó un poco al oír su nombre- y yo hemos decidido que Anne sea la madrina de Harry

-¿qué?- gritó Sirius boquiabierto

Miró a James y a Lily pensando que se habían vuelto completamente locos... ¿Tompson madrina de Harry¡Nunca! Gritó su propia mente con furia. No podía permitir que la asesina de Sara fuera la madrina de aquél niño...

-no habláis en serio...

-Sirius...- suspiró Lily

-os lo agradezco...- dijo rápidamente la esposa de Remus- pero no creo que sea lo correcto... ya lo soy de Alice y...

-¿Qué?- volvió a gritar Sirius mirándola ahora fijamente por primera vez a los ojos- ¿eres la madrina de Neville Longbottom?

-me lo pidieron esta mañana y acepté

-¿Es que todos se han vuelto locos?

Harry al notar como los brazos que le cargaban se tensaban comenzó a llorar suavemente. Sirius suspiró y respirando hondo comenzó a pasear por la estancia, aunque no sabía lo que estaba haciendo... aquél era el primer crío que cogía en brazos y no tenía ninguna experiencia.

-Déjamelo anda...- le pidió Lily

Maravillado, Sirius observó como en cuestión de segundos las caricias amorosas de Lils lograban calmar a su hijo. _El toque de una madre_, susurró la pelirroja como respuesta a la pregunta no pronunciada. Se dijo que no tenía que gritar a partir de ese momento, sobre todo al ver en los ojos verdes de la chica, una seria advertencia sobre el asunto. Por eso, aunque era raro en él, intentó seguir el camino de la diplomacia.

-Lily, James... no podéis nombrarla a ella madrina. Ya me tenéis a mí... ¿qué más podéis querer?

-protección...- instó Lily- será más seguro para Harry si tiene a dos personas que le protejan si algo llegara a pasarnos a James y a mí.

-¡Cualquier mago de la Orden estaría encantado de proteger a Harry en el improbable caso de que eso pasase!- estalló viendo sus esfuerzos por ser diplomático tirados a la basura en ese instante- ¡No habláis en serio!

-Black, tus gritos alterarán de nuevo a Harry

-tú te callas...- gruñó sin verla. Fijó a continuación su mirada en su mejor amigo- James...

-lo sé

Esa mirada bastó para comprender que Cornamenta tampoco estaba de acuerdo en dejarle la posible tutela en manos de Anne si algo le sucediese. Eso le hizo pensar que era Lils quién quería llevar a cabo esa locura.

-Pelirroja, Harry estará bien protegido teniéndome a mí

-es por su seguridad, Sirius

-¡Un cuerno su seguridad!; ¡Tompson es una asesina!- terminó gritando perdiendo ya los nervios- ¡Mató a tu mejor amiga y tú quieres dejarla a cargo de tu hijo!

-¡Sirius!- exclamó Remus mirándole furioso- no vuelvas a decir eso, no sabes lo que dices

-Sé perfectamente lo que digo... ¡Por Merlín!; ¿No ves demasiada casualidad en el hecho de que ella fuera la que mejor parada saliera del ataque?

-¡La secuestraron, Canuto!

-Sí claro... eso dice ella... ¿acaso tiene pruebas?

-no puedo creer que sigas con esto...

-¡Y yo no puedo creer que tú sigas defendiéndola!

-Black, piérdete...- vocalizó Anne antes de marcharse de la habitación sin mirar a nadie más

Sirius contempló la mirada enfadada de uno de sus mejores amigos y en seguida recordó la conversación que meses atrás había tenido con Peter en el apartamento. _Remus está raro... _No lo quería pensar, pero quizás Tompson ejercía demasiada influencia en él.

-Sirius Black, yo...

-no confió en tu mujer...- afirmó secamente- y seguiré intentando demostrar que ella es una bruja oscura

-y yo no voy a...

-chicos...- susurró Lily aunque ninguno de los dos la escuchó

-... en cambio si confío en ti- sentenció Sirius de nuevo- eres mi amigo, por favor, escúchame. Abre los ojos... Cannigan, MI Sara murió por culpa de tu mujer...

-¡ella no tuvo nada que ver!

-No seas ciego Lunático... se supone que tú eres el merodeador más calmado y racional. No dejes que ella te siga cegando... por favor- añadió ya un tanto desesperado

Remus le miró extrañado, aunque no fue el único. James y Lily cruzaron miradas sorprendidas al oír aquellas dos palabras. Sirius Black, el Canuto que ellos conocían jamás pronunciaba aquellas dos palabras... ante nadie, y cuando lo hacía era por motivos superiores.

-Canuto no me pidas eso...- musitó triste- no puedo elegir entre mi esposa y tú... no puedo...

-¿Si te doy pruebas creerás en mi palabra?- preguntó después de inspirar aire profundamente

-Sirius...

-respóndeme Lunático

Durante un breve segundo, Sirius temió una respuesta negativa. Si esta llegaba quería decir que su amistad con el lobito había terminado y no era lo que él quería. Sólo deseaba abrirle los ojos, seguir contando con su amistad, así como con la de James y Peter... los cuatro merodeadores juntos, como el colegio -con la señora Potter unida también, claro-. No soltó el aire que había guardado hasta que Lunático comenzó a asentir suavemente con un simple gesto de la cabeza mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-nunca me has fallado Sirius...- admitió cálidamente- si encuentras pruebas te ayudaré a descubrir la verdad, pero si no las hay entonces yo...

-pediré disculpas a tu mujer personalmente...- susurró con desagrado sabiendo de ante mano que eso jamás llegaría

Los presentes supieron que aquello sí que era totalmente imposible que sucediese, sobre todo conociendo a Sirius como le conocían, pero no dijeron nada. Con un simple saludo Remus se marchó con expresión pensativa mientras que los demás observaban sonreír a Harry ante las caricias de su madre en el pelo. A pesar de creer que había ganado un poco de terreno, Sirius no podía sentirse plenamente satisfecho.

No había logrado impedir que Lily terminase nombrando a Annte Tompson como madrina de Harry Potter un mes después.

---

-----

----------

---------------

----------------------

---------------------------

-------------------------------

**1981. Agosto**

Sirius no podía evitar pensar que todo era inútil... un año, había perdido un maldito año buscando pistas y pruebas que demostrasen que su teoría sobre Tompson era cierta. Y sólo había encontrado hipótesis y bases no probadas que no decían nada. Aquella mañana había tenido lugar otra reunión en la que había expuesto ante todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix sus descubrimientos, pero no había conseguido nada, absolutamente nada.

-¡Maldita sea!

Lanzó la carpeta que tenía bajo el brazo al suelo y los papeles y documentos salieron esparcidos por el suelo. Con una nueva maldición en sus labios, recogió las cosas a un toque de varita y se dejó caer en uno de sus sillones favoritos. Un mes atrás, justo al cumplir su pequeño ahijadito un añito Sirius decidió trasladarse a un piso propio para así no seguir incomodando a Peter... Además había aprendido a echar de menos la soledad, sobre todo en aquellos momentos en los que la desesperanza podía con él y se sentía vacío y lo que era peor, vencido.

Se levantó del sillón y yendo hasta una de las mesitas de cristal tomó una fotografía mágica con su marco. Sonrió al ver la pequeña figurita de Harry en sus propios brazos, mientras que James intentaba hacerle reír para que cuando Lils hiciera la fotografía el pequeño mostrarse una cara alegre. Al final sus intentos habían dado resultados, solo cuando él mismo en calidad de padrino le había prometido una vuelta en su moto mágica como regalo de su próximo cumpleaños... aún seguía sin entender como el pequeño de tan solo un año habría comprendido aquellas palabras, el caso es que había funcionado, y ahora tenía esa fotografía en movimiento como recuerdo.

Sintió un poco de nostalgia al pensar en James y en Lily. Ambos estaban escondidos mágicamente pues temían por la vida del bebé. Era bien sabido para todos que ellos, eran uno de los principales objetivos de Voldemort. No le gustaba saber que dos de sus amigos tenían que vivir con miedo por culpa de ese mago oscuro.

-Todo es tan complicado...- musitó tras dar un prolongado suspirando

Colocó el marco en su sitio y no puedo evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta al mirar una de las fotografías que había encontrado recientemente en el transcurso de la mudanza. Con tristeza lo tomó entre sus manos y acarició la figura de la persona que allí aparecía con ternura. No se había permitido pensar en ella de forma consciente... Sólo lo hacía cuándo notaba que estaba apunto de derrumbarse y no podía permitírselo. Tenía que seguir adelante con su promesa... no había nada más importante, excepto la seguridad de Harry y la de sus amigos, en aquél momento. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los recuerdos...

**-**_**Flashback-**_

_Las clases del día habían resultado ser agotadoras, por eso Sirius cuando al fin logró salir del castigo que la profesa McGonagall le había impuesto por una de sus ya necesarias bromitas diarias a Quejicus, caminó con energía hasta su sala común. Necesitaba un descanso para descargar así tensiones. Año nuevo había sido pocas semanas atrás y se sentía impaciente mientras esperaba que pasaran los días para llegara el día de San Valentín. ¡Tenía una buena perspectiva con respecto a las chicas! Frunció un poco el ceño al recordar como sus últimas citas habían sido un poco desastres, sobre todo por la actuación de esa idiota de Cannigan... ¡Vaya niña más molesta!_

_Decidido a alejarla de sus pensamientos, volcó su interés en su amigo Remus. Quería darle un empujoncito para que luchase por su Sirena. No le gustaba verle tan decaído ante la idea de que esa chica, quién quiera que fuera, le rechazase. Quería esperar hasta el día de los enamorados y así darle una oportunidad a la misteriosa muchachita para que apareciera... si no lo hacía, él mismo se encargaría de buscarle a Lunático una chica dulce y buena de verdad... ¡El lobito se lo merecía!_

_Se le fue la diversión de un plumazo al girar una esquina y encontrarse a la fastidiosa de Cannigan abrazada a ese tonto de Huffelpuff. ¿No se suponía que no estaban juntos? Irritado ante la idea de que ella sí pudiera estar con un chico mientras que a él se lo imposibilitaba de las formas más tontas que nunca antes había oído, caminó hasta ellos._

_-Cannigan... ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer un viernes por la tarde?- preguntó de forma ácida_

_-Black..._

_-mmm eso que noto ha sido desprecio... ¿Son esos los modales de un gryffindor?_

_-son mis modales para contigo_

_-¡No eres nada amable!- ironizó él_

_-No creo que..._

_-¿alguien habló contigo?- inquirió hacia el chico_

_-creo que es mejor que me vaya...- suspiró él_

_-Jack no, este... ser- gruñó fulminándole con la mirada- ya se iba, no creo que..._

_-tengo cosas que hacer de todas formas... luego te veo_

_Sirius musitó un adiós bastante alegre mientras miraba divertido la furia que creía poco a poco en el rostro de la chica. No sabía por qué, pero le encantaba hacerla enfadar... Nunca sabía por donde le iba a salir la chica cuando se ponía en ese estado._

_-¡Black! Eres el ser más despreciable, insecto, arrogante y..._

_-cariño un poco más y me llamas... mmm... ¿apestado?- propuso sonriente_

_-¡te odio!- gritó furiosa- ¿por qué no me dejas salir a gusto con Jack?_

_-porque es un idiota_

_-¿y tú que eres?_

_-un merodeador- adujo como si fuera obvio_

_-eres... eres... _

_-un encanto, lo sé_

_Indignada, Sara levantó su mano dispuesta a golpearle por su atrevimiento pero un flash directo a sus ojos les dejó inmóviles durante un segundo. Giraron su vista y se encontraron con una alegre Lily y un resignado James caminando hacia ellos con una cámara en el brazo._

_-¿y esa foto?_

_-mi querida Lily quiere recuerdos del colegio...- explicó James- esta es la quinta... no sexta vez que lo explico_

_-entonces dame esa foto...- exigió Sara- ¡no quiero tener nada que me relacione con este... horrible prototipo de conquistador nato!_

_-Pues yo si quiero tener algo que me recuerde a cierta chica mandona, exasperante y furiosa como tú, Cannigan_

_Sonriente cogió la cámara de Lils y se fue con ella. La chica le persiguió por todo el castillo con la varita en alto dispuesta a hechizarle en cualquier momento. ¿Cuál fue la consecuencia de esto? Castigo para ambos por hacer escándalo un viernes a última hora de la tarde, enojo de Sara por verse castigada junto al chico que más odiaba de todo Hogwarts, y una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de Sirius al tener en guardada en su baúl la foto del primer intento homicida - que no sería el último- de Cannigan sobre él._

**-Fin del flashback-**

Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el carácter de su chica... su mujer... por mucho que no quisiese aceptarlo la echaba mucho de menos. ¡Lo que él daría por verla aunque fuera una última vez!

-Black...

Creyó volverse loco al oír aquella voz. Se giró rápidamente y supuso enseguida que su mente le estaba causando una mala pasada. Los recuerdos, la fotografía, sus deseos... ¡Tenía que ser un sueño!

-no eres real... te fuiste

-soy real, Black... muy real

La figura de Sara Cannigan caminó hasta él. Sirius la miró esperanzado al extender su brazo hacia ella y sentir que podía tocarla... ¡podía tocarla! _Sirius, es una alucinación, ella no está aquí, no puede estarlo... ¡la mató Tompson!_

-¿Quién eres?- gruñó furioso- no eres Cannigan, no eres mi mujer...

-Black, no sé que...

-¡no eres ella!

-perdimos un bebé...- musitó tocando su rostro- fue Anne... ella estaba allí...

-¿Cannigan?

La vio sonreír de forma extraña justo cuando un ruido en el exterior. Lo siguiente que pasó sucedió de forma demasiado rápida. Un cuerpo femenino cayó sobre su pecho, mientras unos labios que le producieron un escalofrío le recorrían los suyos propios. Si antes tenía alguna duda, ahora estaba completamente seguro... ella no era Sara Cannigan... quiso apartarla de su lado, pero ambos cayeron al suelo, uno encima de otro, cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Remus con una mirada salvaje en el rostro.

-¡Suelta a mi mujer ahora mismo, Sirius!

¿Tu mujer? Se desembarazó de la chica y asqueado contempló la mirada de la chica que más odiaba en toda la comunidad mágica... ¡Le había utilizado e intentado engañar! Deseó coger su varita y lanzarle la primera maldición que le saliese de la varita. Pero antes estaba Remus... su amigo le miraba furioso

-Lunático, esto no es lo que crees...

-Ya creo que lo es... todo este tiempo... vosotros dos...

-¡no!- gritó Anne- Remus, cariño escúchame

-cállate... no quiero oírte

-¡esto no es lo que parece!- repitió Anne- Yo... yo...

-¡os estabais besando!; ¡Mirad vuestras ropas! No llego a venir y termináis desnudos en el suelo... ¿no sabéis que existen las camas?

-Remus¿Crees que yo me sentiría atraído por... este ser?- espetó Sirius- ¡Por Merlín! Pero si es la asesina de mi mujer

-no te creo...- ladró con ira- no te creo Sirius

-Lunático, usa la lógica, yo...

-basta Sirius... ¡basta! No quiero oír nada... ni siquiera sé que hago aquí...

Anne caminó hasta su marido y tocó su brazo lentamente.

-Remus, nunca he estado con Black... esto que has visto yo... lo planeé... yo...

-no Anabelle

-pero... soy tu esposa tienes que creerme... tienes que...

-adiós Anne...

Confundido y un poco enojado con su amigo por irse así, Sirius caminó hasta la puerta tras él para detenerle. Iba a explicarle la verdad, él tenía que saberlo... ¿Cómo podía llegar a pensar alguien que él iba a olvidar a Cannigan en brazos de una asesina psicópata como Tompson?

-quieto...- amenazó Anne apuntándole ahora con su varita

-¿piensas matarme?- rió él

-usarte más bien... todo se ha ido al infierno... ahora Remus no volverá a confiar en mí

-eres una...

-¡Obliviate!- susurró ella el hechizo que mejor sabía practicar

La escena y todo lo que pasó aquella noche fue una auténtica página en blanco para Sirius. Por mucho que intentase pensar en ese día, nunca podría llegar a recordar la realidad de lo que allí sucedió.

**-----**

**------------**

**-------------------**

**------------------------**

**------------------------------**

**1996. San Valentín**

**-**Perdóname, Canuto

Sirius dejó el libro que estaba leyendo encima de la mesa mientras observaba la mirada arrepentida de sus mejores amigos de la infancia. Le sonrió conciliadoramente nada más oírle... aquel era el segundo año consecutivo, que en el día de san valentín Remus le pedía disculpas. Él sabía que a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado desde entonces, aún se sentía responsable de haber metido en sus vidas a Tompson.

-Lunático, no tienes porqué pedir disculpas

-sí tengo... este día, hace varios años yo...

-basta amigo mío... olvídalo, no fue tu culpa

-pero...

-no- sentenció mirándole fijamente- no lo fue y basta ya de sentirte culpable.

Vio como su amigo se sentaba al lado suyo en la mesa alargada de la cocina y suspiró intentando volver a su lectura. No le gustaba el día de san valentín, pues era el día en el que los recuerdos se volvían más nítidos: ese día había abrazado por primera vez a Cannigan, aunque fuera en un baile; ese día había sentido celos por primera vez al verla tan cerca del tonto Huffelpuff ese. ¿Jack se llamaba…?; ese día la había besado por primera vez; y ese día la había visto por última vez embarazada de su hijo...

-es una verdadera maldición

-¿el qué?

-San Valentín... es una maldición Remus

-Sirius...

-Se supone que ese día es el de los enamorados- protestó- y yo la perdí ese maldito día... la perdí Remus... y desde entonces yo...

-Canuto no pienses en eso, no ahora...

-me odio por no haberla salvado

-¿qué?

Sirius le observó fijamente

-siento que yo ayudé a que la mataran...

-¡eso es una tontería!- exclamó Remus- No puedes creer eso

-es por mí por lo que ella murió... por ser un Black...- masculló con desprecio- ella pagó por mi cruz...

-no

-Lunático tú no lo entiendes, yo...

-Canuto he dicho que no. Tú no eres culpable, en todo caso lo soy yo... fui yo quién se enamoró de Anne, y fue Anne quién ayudó a matar a Sara.

-eso es una tontería

-no más que la tuya- suspiró el hombre lobo- quizás mi propia maldición atrajo la maldad de Anne... puede que no sea el 14 de febrero el que contenga nada malvado, sino que sea yo y que...

-esto es increíble...

-¿por qué lo dices?

-¿no te has dado cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo?- preguntó Sirius- nos culpamos a nosotros mismo

-y qué tiene eso de...

-lo lógico sería que yo te culpara a ti y tú a mí...- bromeó él guiñándole un ojo

-Se supone que estábamos hablando en serio

-¿cuándo he sido yo serio, amigo mío?

-no tienes remedio

-lo sé- admitió con una gran sonrisa

Vio como Remus le palmeaba la espalda con energía. Había perdido a James, a Lily, a su fierecita particular y a su bebé, pero aún le quedaba Remus y su ahijado. Harry aún le necesitaba, y por ello no debía seguir cuestionándose historias sobre si el 14 de febrero era una maldición o un milagro...

-un milagro...- repitió mientras sentía calidez

-¿qué...?

-creo que sé la respuesta

-Canuto...

-algún día te lo explicaré...- bromeó guiñándole un ojo- algún día

Rió con energía al ver la cara de confusión que su amigo ponía y sonrió con más energía. Seguramente creería que estaba delirando, como lo hacía las primeras semanas tras su fuga en Azkaban, pero si había podido aguantar encerrado en esa prisión con la convicción de que era inocente, bien podía continuar con su vida tras descubrir por qué en ese día especialmente pasaron tantas cosas que le marcaron.

Un milagro¿quién lo hubiera esperado viniendo de un Black?

------

--------------

---------------------

---------------------------

-----------------------------------

**1996. En del departamento de Misterios**

**-**¡Desmaius!

El haz de luz roja le golpeó en el pecho y comenzó a caer con gran fuerza hacia atrás. Sirius no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. No lo había visto venir... Su preocupación por ayudar a Harry... su nerviosismo ante la conversación que pocos minutos antes había tenido con Remus... las ganas de hacerle pagar a su prima Bellatrix la muerte de Sara, porque estaba casi seguro que ella había tenido algo que ver en la decisión de matarla... todo se había enredado en su mente, y ahora lo único que podía hacer era caer... oyó gritos de alguien que le llamaba, pero ya no tenía importancia. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer. Lo sentía en su corazón... había llegado el momento... la mítica elección entre continuar o quedarse atrás...

No tuvo ni qué pensarlo... continuaría. Sirius Black nunca se había rendido; Sirius Black siempre seguía adelante aún a pesar de los horrores que había vivido; Sirius Black era ante todo un Gryffindor, y no le temía a la muerte.

Pensó en Sara Cannigan y en lo mucho que la echaba de menos y luego no sintió nada más.

-----

--------

--------------

------------------

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Qué tal quedó? **

**Ahora sólo queda el epílogo, y noticia! ya están escritos... (al menos el de traicionaste... si lo está, el de esté me falta muuy poquito...). Así cuándo los queráis los subo.. que pronto se acaba esto... ahora que le cogía cariño a sara y a Anne (aunque su caracter sea un poco... complicado por decirlo de alguna manera).**

**Hasta prontito!**


	5. Epílogo: Eternamente tuyo

**Hola**

**Un poco tarde pero aquí estoy con el capítulo final.**

**Espero que os guste... **

* * *

**Epílogo.**

**_Eternamente tuyo_  
**

Susurros, voces entrecortadas, lamentos, gimoteos... Le estaba torturando oírlos cada día y a cada hora. Lo peor no era eso, sino sentirse flotar por el aire, pero sin llegar a ver nada, ni a oír frases completas. Parecía estar en una especie de limbo del cual no entendía nada... No dijo ni una sola palabra ni aún cuando la estancia comenzó a iluminarse con intensidad. Sirius cerró los ojos unos momentos para acostumbrarse a esa nueva claridad. Llevaba semanas, o quizá meses aún no lo sabía con seguridad, inmerso en las sombras, y ahora que al fin veía algún tipo de luz le costaba acostumbrarse a ella.

Una vez se hubo acostumbrado, se fijó aquél lugar. Donde quiera que mirase sólo encontraba vacío, no había nada. Intrigado comenzó a caminar dispuesto a encontrar a alguien con quién hablar. Cuando media hora después se iba a dar por vencido, se quedó inmóvil al contemplar una figura femenina sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo observando con atención una gran esfera transparente. Caminó hasta ella contento de poder hablar con alguien al fin... Anonadado, completamente impactado, así es como se quedó al llegar hasta ella y reconocer esa figura... esa respiración... ese pelo... incluso ese olor...

Su corazón dejó de latir al comprender que esa chica que parecía estar esperando a alguien era Cannigan¡su Sara Cannigan!. Enseguida se río de sí mismo pensando que estaba teniendo otra alucinación. ¿Y si Tompson querría volver a manipular su mente? Borró ese pensamiento de su cabeza de un plumazo al ponerse enfrente suya y posar su vista en sus ojos... ¡Sí era ella! y esta vez no era ningún truco...

-Cannigan...

-¡Al fin!- suspiró ella levantándose del suelo para ponerse a su altura- Te ha costado lo tuyo venir hasta aquí...

-¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó aún impactado

-llevas más de un año dando vueltas de un lugar a otro, Black. ¿Tanto te costaba dejar atrás tu vida pasada?

-Oye Cannigan, yo dejé mi vida cuando mi prima me atacó, no sé como...

-novatos...- susurró Sara divertida

-¿eres real?

-no, soy un espíritu...- ironizó ella

Sirius se llevó una manera a la cabeza intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando allí. La chica no pudo más que sonreír ante su reacción.

-estoy muerta como tú, por si te interesa saberlo

-podías ser un poco menos brusca...- suspiró él

-llevo aquí más tiempo que tú... ya me sé el funcionamiento de este lugar

Él abrió mucho los ojos al comprender lo que allí estaba sucediendo. La miró atentamente, y no pudo evitar sentir ternura y cariño por aquella posibilidad que tenía de volver a verla delante suyo. Con una sonrisa traviesa, le susurró:

-Así que me estabas esperando... no sabía que fuera tan importante, Cannigan

-Eres un completo idiota, Black

-pero me quieres¿verdad?- musitó sin perder su sonrisa

-Un poco más engreído y no creces. ¿Quién te dice que te esperaba a ti?

Con mucha elegancia volvió a sentarse en suelo y a observar la misma esfera plateada de antes. Sirius, al que le encantaba verla enfadada por lo guapa que se ponía, se dispuso a decirle algo para que no se tomara tan a pecho su simple comentario, pero se quedó sin palabras al observar en la esfera la mansión de sus padres. Se dejó caer al lado de Sara y observó aquella imagen. Sintió un poco de nostalgia al ver en el salón la figura de su amigo Remus recogiendo determinados informes y libros.

-¿eso es real?

-sí, está sacando todas las cosas de la mansión

-¿por qué?- preguntó confuso- a grandes rasgos era mi casa y yo no quería que...

-Dumbledore murió, Sirius

-¿qué?- casi gritó mirándola fijamente- ¿hablas en serio?

-Snape le mató...

-¡esa serpiente asquerosa!- gruñó furioso- ¡yo sabía que no había que fiarnos de él!

-no tienes que alterarte

-¿y cómo no quieres que me altere si...?

-Ya no podemos hacer nada

Sirius ni la miró. Siguió fijando la mirada en esa esfera. Casi dio un brinco minutos después al verle besándose con Tonks... ¡Con Nymphadora Tonks!

-¡Al fin abre los ojos! Ese es mi amigo...

-Black...

-¡Ya era hora de que Remus viera que había una mujer perfecta para él!- exclamó contento

-tenía que descubrirlo por si mismo...

-¿tú sabes todo lo que está pasando?- preguntó mirándole ceñudo- quiero decir, si sabes cómo están los demás...

-están bien

-¿y Harry está...?

-no te preocupes por él. Tiene gente que le protegerá y le ayudará... todo estará bien

Suspiró hondo. Esa era su principal preocupación. Quizás por ello, aún aceptando continuar con su travesía tras su muerte, no había logrado avanzar hasta donde estaba ahora con Cannigan por temor a lo que le pudiera pasar a Harry.

-Bueno, entonces ya podemos irnos, o lo que sea que vayamos a hacer

-¿perdona?

-¡Vamos Cannigan! Sé que me estabas esperando...- ronroneó seductor

-¡Ni siquiera aquí hay quién te soporte!- gruñó ella levantándose del suelo- ¿Por qué se supone que tenía que estar esperándote a ti, Black?

-porque me necesitas, me extrañas, me anhelas, me alabas, me quieres...- musitó medio en broma medio en serio

-piérdete Black... te quedas solo

-bueno...- susurró fingiendo no darle importancia- pues vete si quieres Cannigan, yo me quedo aquí esperando a los demás. No me voy a perder la llegada de Colagusano... ya que en tierra no pude ajustarle cuentas, lo haré ahora

-Black, eres un poco ignorante, no has cambiado nada

-¡sin ofender mi amor!

-¿no te has dado cuenta que estás en el cielo? No sé dónde irá Pettigrew, pero no creo que sea aquí...

Sirius se quedó mirándola intensamente al oír aquellas palabras. Tardó sólo unos segundos en procesar lo que acababa de oír, y no lo pudo evitar. Comenzó a reír sin parar, tirándose al suelo, bastante divertido por ese hecho. ¡En el cielo!

-¿y ahora de qué te ríes?

-¡Estoy en el cielo!; ¡Sirius Black en el cielo!- susurró entrecortado aún por las risas- ¿te lo imaginabas?; ¡El supuesto mortífago traidor que pasó en Azkaban doce años!; ¡Uno de los chicos más bromitas de Hogwarts!; ¡El que más cosas... mmm... interesantes a hecho con las chicas!; ¡El que le encantaba meterse con Quejicus -ahora sé que con razón-!; ¡En el cielo!

-Black estás loco

-lo sé pero...

-¡Canuto!- gritó una voz

Dejó de reír al oír aquella voz y se levantó de un golpe. La reconocería en cualquier parte, estaba seguro de ello. Miró a derecha y a izquierda, pero no logró nada.

-no le busques, cruzó la línea

-¿la línea?

-esto...- murmuró Sara al mismo tiempo que se abría detrás suya un portal- las míticas puertas del cielo...

-¿estás de broma?

-¿alguna vez he gastado alguna broma, Black?

-se te podía haber pegado de mí, Cannigan

La vio suspirar y sonrió. Caminó hasta ella con suavidad. Sólo tenía que cruzar aquellas puertas y estaría junto a Cornamenta, pues estaba seguro de que había sido él quién le acababa de llamar. Cuando estuvo a un sólo pasó de ella, alzó su mano y le acarició el rostro. ¡Aún no se podía creer que después de tantos años pudiera estar de nuevo con ella! Si aquello era un sueño no quería despertar.

-Nos esperan...- susurró ella con voz ronca

-Un minuto solo, Cannigan... ¿sabes que no he estado con otra chica desde que tú...?

-besaste a Anne...

-eso no cuenta- musitó él- creí que eras tú

-Black, no te pega ser romántico conmigo, lo sabes

-cierto, pero eres una chica...- acercó su rostro- y además Remus me ha hecho ver antes del asunto del ministerio que no está de más ser romántico de vez en cuándo. He madurado, Cannigan

-eso hay que verlo

Quiso besarla en ese momento... ¡Después de tantos años sin estar a su lado no quería esperar un instante más! Pero no puedo hacerlo... Dos figuras sonrientes y abrazadas salieron por el portal ese místico y se quedaron quietos observándoles risueños.

-¡Canuto!; ¿Tanto te cuesta cruzar la puerta?- preguntó James sin dejar de mirarle- ¡Y yo que también te estaba esperando!

-¡Cornamenta!- No lo pensó. Fue hasta él y le abrazó con fuerza

-Sí, nos echaba de menos...- instó Lily

-Pelirroja, tú también estás...

-¿crees que dejaría sola a esta preciosidad?- inquirió James- ¡Nunca, amigo mío!

-me alegro de veros...- saludó Sara

-y tú jovencita, llevas aquí años esperando...- la regañó Lily- ¡También te esperábamos a ti!

-no te enojes, Lils... yo también esperaba a alguien

Sirius miró sonriente a aquellas tres personas. James y Lily tenían el mismo aspecto que la última vez que les vio, un día antes de su partida. Sonrientes, felices, juntos... y supo en ese instante que eso era lo verdaderamente importante.

-gracias por cuidar de Harry...- susurró Lils

-Sí Canuto, hiciste un buen trabajo

-me tardé un poquito, pero...

-ni una palabra- sentenció James- lo hiciste genial

-ahora está en manos de los demás y de Anne...- murmuró Lily- todo estará bien

-Lily cariño...- empezó a decir Sirius- no creo yo que confiando en esa bruja puedas...

-¡Sirius!

Se calló al ver como las dos chicas le miraban exasperadas. Sirius rodó los ojos, pero decidió cambiar de tema... por el momento. Ahora no era momento para discutir y lo sabía.

-Bueno... es hora de que nos sigáis...

-mira esto Cannigan¡tenemos guías!- bromeó Sirius- esto va a ser interesante

-vamos... hay gente que también quiere veros...

-¡No tardéis ni un minuto de más!- les advirtió James cogiendo de la cintura a su mujer mientras regresaba por dónde había venido

Sirius miró de nuevo a la esfera donde veía aún podía ver a Remus y se despidió de él con un gesto. No sabía cuándo volvería a verle, pero sabía que cuando llegara el momento, le tocaría a él ir a buscarle... y lo haría encantado, aunque eso sí, dentro de muchos años.

-¿Dónde me quedé antes...?- susurró él volviendo a abrazar a su chica

-decías algo de ser romántico...

-¡cierto! Tengo una duda... ¿Es romántico decirle a una chica que la amas?

-Black...

-no sé si lo será, pero es lo que en verdad siento. Hace poco comprendí que fuiste una bendición para mí... un poco tozuda e insoportable, pero bendición al fin y al cabo. Me abriste los ojos¿lo sabes verdad? Y aunque sólo una vez te lo dijera, tú sabes que siempre lo he sentido. Te amo Cannigan, y te he echado de menos.

Y ahora sí, la besó como tanto lo había soñado aquellos últimos meses.

-mmm creo que eso sí es romántico...- le concedió Sara mientras su sonrisa se iluminaba

-No hay nada que Sirius Black no sepa...

-¡Canuto!- volvió a oír que le gritaba James

-¡Ya voy, ciervito! Impaciente...

Giró a Sara y la abrazó por detrás apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y junto a ella comenzó a caminar hacia el portal para así cruzarlo juntos. Un pensamiento se le vino a la mente, y no pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta.

-si esto es el cielo habrá ángeles por aquí¿no? Siempre he pensado que los ángeles tienen que ser chicas que en la tierra fueron...

-¡Black!- gruñó Sara

-¡Vamos Cannigan!- musitó divertido- ¿no me digas que nunca lo has pensado?

-eres desesperante...

-pero me amas...- aseguró él contento

Con un suspiro ambos cruzaron el portal sin decir una palabra más, pues no hacía falta. Al fin se habían reencontrado y eso era lo único importante. Ahora tenían la oportunidad de estar juntos, realmente juntos para siempre... y tal y como estaba seguro de ello... en el cielo tenía que haber ángeles.

Y Sirius tenía al suyo propio ligado a él por la eternidad.

* * *

**Fin.**

**¿qué tal ha quedado?**

**Unas cositas antes de irme. Decidí no poner nada sobre la muerte de James y Lily y el encarcelamiento de Sirius porque se suponía que el fic trataría exclusivamente sobre sirius y sara, y también al principio trataba de un complemento a la historia de Remus y de anne, que ya termine ayer ("traicionaste mi alma"). Además me pone muy triste tanto el suceso de la muerte de los padres de Harry, y el encarcelamiento de Sirius.**

**Ahora ya sí que me tengo que despedir de los personajes... Un mes que he tardado en escribir estas dos historias... pero ya terminó. Espero que quién me haya leído le haya gustado. En especial gracias a Zory y a Helen Nicked Lupin por sus opiniones... **

**Un abrazo.  
**

**  
**


End file.
